Eternamente tuya
by Shilen Jade
Summary: Todos humanos.Bella conoce a los Cullen cuando llega a Forks, todo iba genial hasta que el hijo prodigo vuelve a casa de la mano de su desagradable y caprichosa novia.
1. Conociendo a los Cullen

_Hola a todos/as, este es mi primer fanfic de Crepúsculo._

_Disclaimer: __Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo la trama es mía y no recibo remuneración alguna por escribir. Lo hago por diversión mía y se de mis posibles lectores._

_Prologo:_

Isabella Swan es una chica normal, tiene una madre caprichosa e inmadura. Y un padre sobre protector y algo tímido.

Por eso cuando Reneé se empeña en irse a vivir a Florida con su nuevo y joven esposo, Bella decide ir a vivir con su padre.

Llega al pequeño pueblo donde todo es verde y conoce a una familia muy especial.

Comienza una amistad con los Cullen, con la pequeña e hiperactiva Alice y su gigante hermano Emmett. Rosalie aunque algo severa e intimidante logra entrar en el corazoncito de Bella como su propia hermana, e incluso Jasper el novio de Alice tiene un espacio importante en su vida.

Todo iba bien, hasta que el hijo prodigo vuelve a casa…

¿Qué pasara cuando el hijo favorito de Carlisle Cullen llegue a casa de la mano de su insoportable novia Tanya Grant?

Conociendo a los Cullen.

Llevaba dos días en Forks, y era la hora de ir al instituto y conocer lo que seria mi "calvario personal" en este diminuto pueblo verde.

Si no me había hecho un espacio en un instituto gigante dudaba mucho que aquí fuera distinto.

Deje mi Chevy "nuevo" en el aparcamiento, comprobé que muchas caras curiosas se volvían hacia mi. Al instante por supuesto mi cara tomo su acostumbrado tinte rojo. Salí tambaleándome mirando fijamente el edificio blanco que tenia enfrente.

Escuche varias risitas cuando pise mi cordón desatado y trastabille peligrosamente. Me agache a atarlo de nuevo.

Al volverme a incorporar suspire sonoramente y acomode mi mochila sobre mi hombro derecho. Podía escuchar las voces, murmullos, y risitas a mí alrededor.

"_Tranquila Bella, es pronto para ponerse paranoica"_

Me dije para tranquilizarme.

Me coloque el gorro del anorak impermeable y subí el volumen de mi mp3 para evadirme mientras iba a recoger mi horario.

La señora de la recepción era simpática, me hizo tranquilizarme un poco. Salí estudiando mi mapa, no me costo mucho memorizarlo, teniendo en cuenta que el instituto era muy pequeño. Comparado con el anterior al que iba en Phoenix.

Mi primera clase era Trigonometría.

_Genial…nada mejor como una buena dosis de números para aplacar mis nervios._

Me dije irónica, la costumbre de hablar conmigo misma no podía decirse que fuera normal del todo, pero a veces era lo que mejor me funcionaba.

El profesor era joven, aunque bastante serio para mi gusto, normalmente odiaba a los profesores de las materias difíciles. Este no seria diferente.

-Hola-Dije al profesor, el me miro entrecerrando los ojos, quizás tratando de reconocerme-Soy…-

-Isabella Swan-Dijo el interrumpiendo mi presentación-Por supuesto la chica nueva-Anuncio en voz alta. Su nota burlona en la voz me hizo pensar en que efectivamente si, lo odiaría rápido.

Me indico mi mesa con un gesto sin volver a mirarme.

Camine hasta mi silla y deje la mochila en el suelo, con demasiada fuerza cabe aclarar, ya que el cincuenta por ciento de la clase se volvió para mirarme con curiosidad.

Saque mis libros y baje la cabeza, concentrada en mi libreta nueva. Soy de las que adoran el olor al papel nuevo cuando comienza el curso. De las que empiezan con el cuaderno pulcramente ordenado y en la mitad del trimestre se desespera y arranca las hojas como una maniaca.

-¡Ey!, hola-Un chico de pelo negro como el carbón se sentó a mi lado sonriendo de oreja a oreja-Soy Eric, tu debes ser Isabella Swan-Dijo mientras sacaba sus libros y los esparcía por la mesa.

-Llámame Bella-Odiaba cuando me llamaban por mi nombre completo, no se por que pero me hacia sentir vieja.

El sonrío, estaba feliz creo, por que mostraba todos sus dientes y parte de las encías.

El profesor comenzó la clase dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Comenzamos con unos ejercicios bastante fáciles, ya los había realizado antes, el tal Eric a mi lado intento seguir parloteando. Pero cuando el profesor lo fulmino la segunda vez con la mirada desistió, encogiéndose algo en su asiento.

Cuando sonó la campana casi corrí hasta la salida.

Digo casi por que con mis dos pies izquierdos correr era una tarea bastante difícil.

Mire mi horario.

_¡Oh no, horror!...clase de gimnasia._

Gemí imperceptiblemente mientras me preparaba para el desastre.

Entre a los vestidores femeninos y comencé a sacar el uniforme.

Una chica rubia de ojos castaños claros comenzó a parlotear a mi lado, creo que se llama Jessica, no preste mucha atención. Tenía más interés en compadecerme con mi suerte.

Desde que llegue a Forks no he hecho otra cosa, comienzo a odiarme a mi misma por ser tan quejica.

-Hoy jugaremos voley en grupos de cuatro-Dijo el profesor, un hombre calvo y de pequeños ojos negros y húmedos. Algo rechoncho para ser profesor de gimnasia me dije.

Todos mis compañeros comenzaron a ponerse por equipos, yo me encogí en la esquina, con un poco de suerte quedaba sola y el profesor no me obligaba a participar.

Pero claro…como contar con suerte cuando soy la persona mas gafe del mundo.

-¡Swan!, tu vas con los Cullen-Dijo el profesor repartiendo las pelotas.

Gire sobre mis talones, para encontrarme a una chica de cabello negro despuntado, sus facciones eran finas y su sonrisa inmensa. Me hizo gestos con la mano para que me acercara. No pude más que pensar "Wow" cuando vi quien seria nuestro otro compañero de equipo. Un muchacho de pelo negro, corto que parecía una versión joven de Hulk.

Me sacaba unas dos cabezas y sus brazos eran gigantes, musculoso hasta decir basta. Sus ojos eran de color marrón y brillaban con luz propia. Cuando me di cuenta estaba plantada a medio camino observando al muchacho. Me sonroje y apure el paso, al llegar todos mis miedos pasaron a un lugar mejor.

-Hola, soy Alice Cullen, y el es mi hermano Emmett-Anuncio la morena, era preciosa. En cuanto note la sonrisa de Emmett me agrado, era como un peluche muy grande, para nada intimidante como yo lo había pensado. Definitivamente soy una paranoica.

-Yo soy Bella-Dije y les sonreí mientras me sonrojaba.

Para mi desconcierto Alice me tomo del brazo mientras parloteaba y daba saltitos, me hizo sentir en casa, la primera vez en dos días que me reía con ganas.

Emmett tomo la pelota con una de sus manazas.

Como nadie mas estaba libre, nuestro equipo seria solo de tres jugadores.

-¡Atrápala Bella!-Bramo Emmett lanzándome la pelota, yo gemí y le pegue con el antebrazo, la pelota reboto y le dio de lleno a la tal Jessica en la cara.

-¡Oh!, losientolosiento-Dije atropelladamente, al principio la chica (con la mano en la nariz) me miro malamente, pero en cuanto pedí perdón pareció serenarse.

-No, no te preocupes-Me dijo con voz nasal.

Trague saliva y me gire hacia los hermanos Cullen, Alice estaba vuelta de espaldas y Emmett se tapaba la boca con la mano. Perfecto ahora se reían de mí.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Dije algo mal humorada, arqueando una ceja.

Emmett que había estado resistiendo saco su manaza de la boca y estallo en risas, tan atronadoras como contagiosas. En cuanto lo escuche me contagio y reí como una histérica.

Alice se dio vuelta y comprobé que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se sujetaba las costillas mientras convulsionaba con sus carcajadas. Menos mal que la pobre Jessica estaba en el baño.

-Eres un peligro-Me dijo Emmett cuando salíamos de la clase, tenia un brazo sobre mis hombros, menos mal que no dejaba su peso sobre mi. Por un momento me imagine hundiéndome en el suelo bajo sus músculos, como pasaba en los dibujos animados.

Golpee suavemente su hombro y el soltó varias carcajadas mas, mientras se despedía con la mano. Alice venia detrás nuestra dando saltitos.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora Bella?-Me dijo cuando su hermano desapareció por el pasillo.

-Biología-Dije consultando mi horario y al instante se le ilumino la cara.

-¡Vamos juntas!-Chillo, me rodeo con su pequeño bracito por la cintura y comenzó a parlotear mientras caminábamos al laboratorio.

Era tan fácil llevarse bien con ella. Solo nos conocíamos de una hora y la sentía tan cercana, como si lleváramos toda una vida juntas. No tenia que fingir con ella, me agradaba enserio.

Al llegar al aula Alice uso sus ojillos de cordero degollado y su "porfavorporfavorporfavor" para que el profesor dejara que nos sentáramos juntas. Y lo consiguió, por supuesto, comenzaba a pensar que ella conseguía todo lo que quería.

-Esta es la mesa de mi hermano Edward, pero el llega la semana que viene-Me dijo cuando ocupamos nuestra mesa.

-¿Cuántos hermanos sois?-Pregunte con curiosidad.

-Tres, Emmett , Edward y yo-Me contesto-Edward esta en Alaska visitando a los padres de su novia, Frank esta muy enfermo-Me explico, sus ojos se pusieron algo tristes y me sentí mal por que yo lo había causado.

-¿Cuánto hace que viven aquí?-Pregunte para desviar la conversación.

-Dos años, antes vivíamos en Alaska también, pero a mi padre le ofrecieron un puesto en Forks y el adora este pueblo. Ya sabes por la vegetación y eso, nosotros hacemos excursiones muy seguido. Espero que algún día puedas acompañarnos-Me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su carita de elfa.

-OH…algún día-Dije sin comprometerme, yo caminando por tierra plana ya era un peligro, no quería imaginarme haciendo senderismo por trampas mortales llamadas "bosques".

-Me caes bien Bella, es algo, extraño ¿sabes? Como si nos conociéramos de siempre o algo así-Me dijo, claro que entendía…yo me sentía igual.

Sonreí agradecida de que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Ella me sonrío de vuelta y me apretó la mano mientras miraba al frente.

La clase fue buena, me gusto mucho la forma de explicar del profesor. Entendía todo bastante bien, y Alice a mi lado era muy rápida en las contestaciones al profesor. Otro punto mas a su favor, era preciosa, amable, cautivadora y encima inteligente. Creo que cuando repartieron los buenos adjetivos yo me quede la última en la fila.

Llego la hora de comer y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, mi estomago rugía en protesta. Esa mañana solo comí una pequeña barra de muesli con chocolate.

-Bella el es mi Jasper-Me presento Alice cuando llegamos al lado de un joven. Tenía el pelo rubio dorado, sus facciones eran finas y marcadas. Sus ojos de un azul eléctrico. Era mas alto que nosotras y algo desgarbado, aun así, seguía siendo absolutamente guapísimo.

-Encantado, Bella-Me dijo sonriendo, yo me sonroje, por supuesto.

-Igualmente-Le dije y antes de que me diera cuenta una mole musculosa me había levantado dos pies del suelo-¡Emmett!-Gruñi-

-¿Qué tal enana?-Me dijo soltándome en el suelo y estallando en carcajadas-Jazz ¿Ya te contó Alice, el peligro mortal que es esta chiquilla con las pelotas de voley?-Bromeo, yo rode los ojos y le pegue en el brazo.

Jasper comenzó a reír y abrazo a la pequeña elfa hiperactiva, ella daba saltitos a su alrededor mientras le otorgaba pequeños besos.

Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada de la cafetería.

Alice permanecía abrazada con Jasper todo el rato, cuando uno se movía el otro también, parecían sincronizados.

-¿Qué quieres comer enana?-Me pregunto Emmett, y yo fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba ese sobre nombre.

-Que tu midas dos metros y seas la versión joven de Hulk no significa que yo sea enana-Le replique, el por supuesto estallo en risas y Alice le saco la lengua divertida.

-¡Muy bien, alguien que pone en su sitio a mi gran hombre mono!-Una voz suave y musical hablo detrás de nosotros, me gire y creo que abrí la boca unos centímetros ante lo que encontré. Una chica con la cara tan perfecta como la de las revistas de moda. Cuerpo exuberante y una melena rubia que caía en cascada por la espalda. Toda ella era bonita. Aunque su expresión algo arrogante me intimido al principio, en cuanto sonrío me hizo sentir bien.

-Soy Rosalie Hale-Me dijo tendiendo una mano y sonriendo calidamente.

-B Bella, Swan-Balbucee.

Se sentó al lado de Emmett que la beso con casi devoción.

-¿Debería estar celosa Cullen?-Pregunto la rubia enarcando una ceja para su novio "el joven Hulk". El volvió a tronar de risa y me sentí un poquitín humillada. Me sonroje al instante y el debió notarlo por lo que añadió rápidamente.

-Estaba a punto de comenzar a seducirla-Rode los ojos y comencé a morder el bocadillo de pavo que había comprado.

Las siguientes clases fueron normales y aburridas.

Sin contar con que Eric me abordo en el aparcamiento y me "comento" que no tenía novia, y que una tal Laurent se río de mi cuando me tropecé en el aula de literatura. Mi día fue bastante bueno a como yo esperaba.

Los Cullen y los Hale eran singulares, todos hermosos y perfectos hasta decir basta. Me hacían sentir muy bien, eran especiales, por eso cuando Alice me pidió mi numero de teléfono se lo di al instante. Y por eso mismo deje que Emmett me abrazara (haciendo tronar mis pequeños huesos), antes de regresar a casa.

Definitivamente, hoy Forks me gustaba mucho más.

-¿Bella?-Pregunto la voz de mi padre en cuanto escucho la puerta.

-Hola-Salude, dejando las llaves encima de la mesita de entrada y pasando mi mano por el pelo.

-¿Cómo te fue en el instituto?-Me dijo, parecía expectante.

-Bien-Le dije-Hoy conocí a los Cullen, me trataron muy bien-Le comente, al ver su cara de curiosidad.

-¿Los Cullen?-Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Camine hasta dentro y me interne en la pequeña cocina de muebles amarrillos.

-Aja, ¿Los conoces?-Pregunte con voz neutral, mientras abría y cerraba los muebles, buscando algo decente para cenar.

-Conozco al Doctor Cullen, es un hombre excepcional-Me dijo tras pensar un poco, no sabia por que pero presentí que algo en esa familia no terminaba de decirme. A si que pinché un poquito.

-Alice, la pequeña es muy simpática, hoy me acompaño por el instituto-Le dije para que la conversación no terminara, el frunció el entrecejo-¿Qué?-Pregunte sin poder aguantar mas la curiosidad.

-No…nada es que el grandote me intimida un poco ¿Sigues llevando el spray que te compre?-Pregunto, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Papa!-Le regañe-Emmett es muy amable, me trato muy bien y el que sea grande no significa que sea peligroso o algo por el estilo-

-Tienes razón hija-Se disculpo, Charlie era un padre sobre protector al máximo, cuando vivía en Phoenix me llamaba a diario solo para saber que tal me fue el día.

Cada verano que pase con el, pretendía encerrarme en una burbuja. Aun recuerdo mi primera visita a la playa en Forks.

Quería ver más de cerca las estrellas de mar que se habían juntado en una zona rocosa de la playa. Y con mi torpeza termine cayendo al agua, no sabia nadar. Me puse a gritar como una loca y Charlie se tiro al agua para "salvarme", antes de darme cuenta de que la zona donde me había caído el agua solo me llegaba hasta la cintura. Consecuencia: Charlie termino con la ceja partida.

-Preparare lasaña vegetal ¿Te gusta?-Le pregunte mientras sacaba una olla grande de la alacena.

El asintió, aunque note su desconfianza. Seguro pensaba que mi forma de cocinar era parecida a la de Reneé, no podía culparlo por desconfiar de mí.

Mientras cocinaba, Charlie miraba un partido en la televisión, aunque a veces venia a "echar un vistazo" a la comida.

Cuando termine y lo llame a la mesa el frunció el ceño.

Al ver que la lasaña era verde.

-Son espinacas, papa-Aclare sirviendo una porción en su plato-Ya sabes que el medico dijo que debías cortar un poco la carne-Le regañe.

-Esos médicos y sus consejitos, estoy como un toro-Aseguro y para corroborarlo mostró sus "músculos" del brazo derecho.

Sonreí y asentí mientras hacia un gesto indulgente con la mano.

Terminamos de cenar en silencio.

Tras despedirme de mi padre subí a mi pequeña y acogedora habitación.

Mi madre por supuesto en uno de sus ataques demenciales había dejado más de veinte mensajes en mi correo electrónico.

Preferí llamarla y me regaño una y mil veces por mi "abandono", mi madre es algo melodramática…solo lleva dos días sin saber de mi y estaba a punto de las lagrimas.

Me bañe y termine los deberes de literatura.

Esa noche soñé con la playa y estrellas de mar gigantes que perseguían a Charlie.

El día siguiente amaneció nublado.

Me asome a la ventana y gemí por la llovizna, no me gustaba ese tiempo, echaba de menos el sol.

Me metí en mi Chevy y maneje hasta el instituto.

-¡Bella!-Chillo Alice en cuanto me baje del coche. Me abrazo y rodeo mis hombros con su mano-Este fin de semana viene la feria Bella, adoro las ferias. Jasper consiguió un oso de dos metros y medio el año pasado para mí. Me encantan los peluches, y este año vendrá un grupo musical buenísimo. Tenemos que ir Bella-Me explico dando saltitos, estaba tan animada que contagiaba.

-Si, a mi también me gustan las ferias-Mentí, la ultima vez que visite una vomite encima de los pies del novio de mi madre.

Pero verla así, tan animada y saber que contaba con mi compañía me hizo enternecer. Definitivamente adoraba a la pequeña elfa feliz.

-¡Bien!, mi hermano llegara este fin de semana, podemos ir todos juntos-Dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla y sonreía como una niña pequeña.

_Genial, cita de parejitas y yo en medio._

Me dije.

Alice se despidió de mí en el hall de entrada y se encamino hacia su primera clase.

A mi me tocaba literatura en la que estábamos leyendo El quijote, libro que ya me sabia de memoria. La dificultad estaba en que la profesora de castellano y el profesor de literatura se habían puesto de acuerdo para que hiciéramos un trabajo conjunto. Teníamos que leer el libro en castellano antiguo y hacer un resumen de diez páginas.

Ese trabajo contaba en la nota del trimestre.

Suspire y comencé con el trabajo.

Estaba terminando de buscar una palabra en el diccionario cuando un papel doblado me dio en la cabeza.

Me gire buscando al culpable y encontré a un muchacho de mi edad, con ojos castaños y pelo claro que me sonreía abiertamente.

Se inclino en su mesa y me hizo un gesto para que leyera la notita.

_Hola Isabella, soy Mike Newton, no he tenido oportunidad de presentarme personalmente. Pero esto me pareció más original._

_Encantado. ¿Quieres ir conmigo el fin de semana a la feria de Forks?_

Pues si que iba rápido este chico…no me conocía ni de dos minutos y ya quería salir conmigo. Me sonroje al instante aunque estaba mas molesta que avergonzada.

Me hice la loca y no le conteste a la notita.

Seguí con mi tarea.

Media hora después la campana sonó.

Comencé a recoger mis libros cuando el tal Mike se sentó a mi lado sonriéndome muy seductor.

-Hola-Me dijo

-Hola-Conteste, o más bien gruñí acomodándome la mochila al hombro.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué me dices?-Me pregunto persiguiéndome por los pasillos.

-No me conoces de nada-Balbucee, ¡maldita manía estupida de ponerme roja como un tomate!

-Ahora si te conozco, soy Mike, tu Isabella, eres la hija del jefe de policía Swan, el es amigo de mi padre, tengo tu edad y soy tu compañero en clase de literatura. Y te pido salir antes de que algún otro se me adelante y tenga que hacerle daño-Me dijo y yo bufe indignada. Era el típico chulito que se cree que puede comerse el mundo tan solo con una sonrisita. Levante la mirada y vi a Emmett que me sonreía desde el extremo. Cuando vio mi cara de molestia profunda avanzo hasta mi caminado rápido.

-Hola pequeña-Me saludo, para luego mirar a Mike y levantar las cejas ante su cara de sorpresa absoluta.

-Lo siento Mike-Le dije con mi bombillita de ideas encendida en mi cerebro-Pero llegas tarde, Emmett Cullen me llevara a la feria el fin de semana-Asegure guiñándole un ojo al moreno, que en cuanto lo vio trono en carcajadas-Supongo que no querrás hacerle daño a mi acompañante ¿No Mike?-Le dije mordaz, ese chico en serio me había molestado con su actitud petulante.

-Eh…eso…era, ya sabes, solo, bromeaba-Musito mirando los musculosos brazos de Emmett, el soltó una risita y yo hice lo mismo mientras el mayor de los Cullen rodeaba su brazo en mis hombros.

-Lo siento Newton, Bella decide-Dijo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. Cuando estuvimos bastante alejados me miro serio-Para ser tan pequeña eres muy malvada ¿Sabes?-Bromeo mientras reía y me zarandeaba cual muñeca de trapo.

-¿Bella malvada? ¿A quien atacaste hoy?-Pregunto Alice apareciendo por el pasillo de al lado, de la mano de Jasper. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me rescato de los brazotes de su hermano.

-Nada, digamos que use los músculos de Emmett para espantar a un acosador-Explique sonriendo de lado.

Emmett se carcajeo mientras entablaba una conversación con Jasper.

Rosalie nos esperaba en la cafetería, en la mesa del día anterior.

Le sonreí y ella me guiño un ojo. Definitivamente parecía una artista de cine.

-Esta tarde iremos de compras Bella, ¿Conoces Port Ángeles?, iremos al centro comercial, no es muy grande. Pero te va a gustar. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras?-Comenzó a hablar la pequeña elfa loca mientras daba saltitos en su silla y hacia pausas para tirarle trocitos de pan a Emmett.

-Si Bella, apúntate, será una salida de chicas…ya sabes-Dijo Rosalie mientras echaba hacia atrás su suave melena dorada.

-¡Eh!-Se quejo Emmett-Yo también quiero ir-

-Cariño "salida de chicas" significa, solo mujeres, solo te dejare venir con nosotras si usas falda y me dejas maquillarte-Apunto Rosalie mientras Jasper se reía de la expresión de Emmett.

-Bella ¿Me dejaras maquillarte el sábado?-Pregunto Alice con sus ojos celestes brillando de emoción.

-No uso mucho maquillaje Alice-Comencé a decirle. Ella me miro con cara de cachorrito herido mientras hacia un puchero.

-Por favor-Suplico mientras echaba su cabecita en mi hombro y seguía con su fingido puchero de niña triste.

-Bueno, vale-Acepte y ella chillo de emoción mientras abrazaba a Jasper-Pero, solo un poco-Avise.

Rosalie río entre dientes, Jasper miro a la ventana que de repente era muy interesante. El único que trono en carcajadas, como siempre, fue Emmett.

-Pobre enana Bella, no saber donde te metiste-Me aviso mientras hacia un gesto de fingido terror.

Bufe y le tire un trocito de pan mientras me reía de medio lado. En realidad, si tenia un poco de miedo de la elfa hiperactiva a mi lado. Pero…solo un poco.


	2. Bienvenida a la familia

Bienvenida a la familia:

Miércoles, no me gustaban los miércoles.

Era el día de en medio, muy pronto para el fin de semana y lejano del lunes. Si, lo se tengo manías extrañas como la de retorcer la pasta de dientes o que me guste el olor a gasolina. Pero así soy yo. Por mi ventana entraba la pobre luz plomiza del día eternamente nublado en Forks. El lienzo que estaba en frente de mis ojos, casi lo tenía terminado. Era un retrato de mama y Phil cuando fuimos de vacaciones a la playa. Me gustaba dibujar, era mi hobbie favorito. Desde caricaturas graciosas, hasta paisajes o incluso retratos. Todo lo que pasaba por mi mente lo materializaba en dibujos sobre lienzos en blanco. Cuando pintaba, no había problemas, no había sentimientos ni ruidos. Solo yo, mis lápices y mi dibujo. Mire mi reloj.

En media hora Alice me recogería para ir a Port Ángeles.

Tenían pensado ir el día anterior, pero Carlisle Cullen, el padre de mis amigos (oh que bien sonaba esas palabras) los llamo, y tras disculparse programaron la salida para hoy.

Sonreí ante la mención, en cualquier otra ocasión tener amigos era algo normal. Pero no aquí, donde estaba deprimida y quisquillosa, tanto que mi padre me decía que parecía una vieja cascarrabias. Ellos habían transformado este aspecto de mi temporada indefinida en Forks.

Solo los conocía de dos días, pero era suficiente para tenerles cariño. Eran fáciles de querer, no había silencios incómodos ni tensiones, ni rechazo para conmigo.

Estaba de muy buen humor. Ese día Eric Munch el chico moreno y yo estuvimos hablando en un intercambio de clases. El si me agrado bastante. Es simpático y amable, aunque a veces sus insinuaciones me molesten un poco.

Me metí en el baño y me asee.

Después me cambie la camiseta. Estaba usando una de Charlie que me había regalado para cuando limpiaba la casa. Y me quedaba inmensa, pero era muy cómoda para mis quehaceres.

Baje al salón, mi padre tenia doble turno en comisaría.

Prepare una pequeña mochila donde guarde mis llaves, teléfono, monedero, pañuelos de papel y tiritas (por si acaso).

Mientras esperaba escribí un correo electrónico a mi madre, contándole de Alice, Emmett y los mellizos Hale.

El claxon de un coche resonó abajo. Me asome por la ventana.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y cerré la puerta de entrada tras de mi.

-¡Hola Bella!-Me saludo Alice dándome un beso en la mejilla, pareciera que no me había visto en años cuando, hace un rato que nos habíamos visto en clases-Te encantara el centro comercial, es muy bonito, ya veras-Me dijo apartando el asiento, para que subiera en la parte trasera de su flamante Porsche amarillo canario.

-Hola Rose-Salude a la rubia, ella me había pedido que la llamara así.

Se giro y me sonrío a modo de saludo. Alice encendió la radio y comenzó a canturrear mientras Rosalie retocaba su maquillaje en el espejo.

-Tengo que comprarme esas botas maravillosas que vi en Dolce&Gabbana-Comenzó Rose suspirando.

-Oh si, eran estupendas, si tienen en color crema creo que comprare unas iguales-Secundo Alice mientras bailoteaba en su asiento-Oye Bella ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Comento la morena mientras me miraba por el retrovisor.

Asentí.

-Alice quiere saber si tienes novio, has tenido, o has visto a algún chico que te guste, es una cotilla-Dijo Rosalie guiñándome un ojo.

Me sonroje al instante. Alice dejo escapar una risita cantarina.

-No-Balbucee mientras me removía en mi asiento.

-Lo suponía, eso explica muchas cosas-Dijo Alice más para si misma que para mí.

-¿Qué cosas?-Le dije frunciendo el ceño y poniendo mis manos en la cintura.

Rosalie se río entre dientes.

-Bueno, cada vez que se acerca un chico, o te dicen algo embarazoso te pones como un tomate maduro, y pareces tan inocente…-Explico mi amiga elfica cotilla.

Yo solo bufe.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Jasper?-Pregunte tratando de desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Dos años, cuatro meses y quince días-Aseguro sonriendo embelesada.

Me sumergí en mis cavilaciones tras esta aclaración, Alice solo tenía diecisiete años, como yo, por lo que ¡comenzó una relación con quince años!

Si, se que algunas chicas son mas maduras que otras y a ciertas edades ya comienzan a atraerle los chicos. Pero yo con quince años aun jugaba con barbies. Me sonroje ante mis pensamientos.

-Bella, no es lo que piensas-Río Alice-Jasper y yo, somos novios, si. Pero nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños. Yo sabia que terminaríamos juntos desde el día que le conocí.-Aclaro-Yo tenia cinco años y el seis y nuestros padres se conocieron en una fiesta. Cuando los pequeños mellizos Hale llegaron a mi casa, Jasper me recibió pegándome un chicle en el cabello. Desde ese día supe, que el era mi hombre-Rosalie estallo en carcajadas musicales mientras Alice suspiraba. Yo me sume a las risas de la rubia-Tenias que haberlos visto a esa edad, la madre de Rose vestía a sus dos hijos iguales, se veían tan monos-Rosalie dejo de reír y la miro con sus ojos de asesina, fue el turno de Alice para reír de buena gana.

El resto del viaje hablamos trivialidades. Me contaron que Edward el mediano de los hermanos tocaba el piano. Y que desde hacia unos meses había comenzado su relación con Tanya Grant, la hija del antiguo jefe de Carlisle. No sabría definir el por que me dio la sensación de que a ninguna de las dos parecía convencerle ese noviazgo del todo. Pero no quise preguntar más.

Una llamita de curiosidad había surgido en mi estomago por conocer al tal Edward, su hermana lo adoraba.

Llegamos a Port Ángeles y tras caminar un par de cuadras llegamos al centro comercial. No me pareció que tuviera nada de especial, era como cualquier otro. Lleno de tiendas de ropa, perfumerías, bolsos, comida y gente ruidosa. Alice y Rosalie parecían dos niñas en una dulcería.

Me arrastraban de una tienda a otra, probándose vestidos, bolsos, zapatos, complementos, faldas, blusas, chaquetas.

En una hora y media ya habían comprado unas cinco bolsas grandes cada una.

Entramos a Dolce&Gabbana donde Rosalie comenzó a babear por una botas, tuve que admitir que eran preciosas. Demasiado tacón para mi gusto, pero ella usaba de ese estilo.

-¡Bella!-Grito Alice desde el fondo de la tienda.

Deje sola a Rose y camine hasta allá.

-Mira este vestido Bella, es absolutamente perfecto-Me mostró un vestido sencillo, de tirantes con tela suave, color azul celeste.

-Es precioso Alice-Le dije sonriendo.

-Lo, se ¡pruébatelo!-Demando, yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa, ¿en que momento Alice pensó que el vestido era para mi?, no…no no estábamos hablando de ella.

-Alice, yo no-Comencé a balbucear, pero el pequeño terremoto me arrastro hasta el probador y cerro las cortinas-No quiero Alice-Me queje con el vestido en la mano.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que te vea salir con el vestido puesto-Aseguro.

No mire el precio, no quería comenzar a híper ventilar, me lo probé rápidamente para salir del paso.

Ni siquiera me mire al espejo, solo salí del probador y mire a Alice con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh Bella, te queda perfecto, losabialosabialosabia-Empezó a chillar y a dar saltitos mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Yo solo gemí y baje mis hombros, esperando a que me dejara quitármelo de nuevo.

-¡Tengo una idea!-Dijo y no me gusto para nada-Espérame aquí-

Salio corriendo elegantemente hasta donde estaba Rosalie, se acerco y le dijo algo al oído, la rubia me miro y sonrío de lado, acto seguido se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia mí.

Me sonroje.

-Que guapa Bella-Me dijo Rose al llegar a mi lado, acaricio la tela del vestido con aprobación.

-¡Aquí están!-Canto Alice mientras salía desde no se donde con las manos detrás de la espalda y una sonrisita triunfal en su rostro elfico-Mira-Saco lo que traía escondido, unos zapatos terminados en punta de color negro con una sencilla tira que se adhería al tobillo, de tacón bajo-¿Cierto que son maravillosos?-Comento suspirando-Pruébatelos-Volvió a ordenar.

Esta vez no dije nada, me limite a suspirar y a probarme los (debo reconocer) preciosos zapatos.

-Estas estupenda, Bella-Me dijo cuando vio el conjunto completo-Nos los llevamos-Dijo decidida, yo abrí los ojos con espanto.

-Alice no…no tengo tanto dinero, además no se ni siquiera si algún día tendré motivo para usar esto-Explique señalando el conjunto.

-Lo segundo no es problema, ya encontraremos la velada perfecta para que lo uses, y lo primero ¿no admites un regalo de la que será tu mejor mejor amiga?-Dijo haciendo su puchero de niña inocente.

-No, Alice es mucho dinero y además esas caritas de cachorro abandonado no funcionan conmigo-Mentí, cruzándome de brazos si funcionaba, pero me negaba a aceptar algo tan costoso como regalo.

-Siempre podemos obligarte a aceptarlo Bella-Me amenazo Rosalie con el semblante serio, me miraba fijamente, me acobarde y trague saliva.

-¡Si si si!-Chillo Alice que entendió mi momento de cobarde como una aceptación a su muy costoso regalo.

Gemí.

-Vamos Bella…es solo un regalo-Me dijo la morena, y algo de decepción surco su perfecto rostro.

Me sentí mal.

-Lo siento, yo, me encanta de verdad-Admití y eso la hizo volver a sonreír-Pero hay una condición, no quiero más regalos en los próximos cinco años ¿entendido?-En esto no daría mi brazo a torcer.

-Vale, vale-Canto Alice mientras me empujaba de nuevo al probador, para que me cambiara.

Salimos de la tienda, con más bolsas todavía y llegamos a la zona de comidas.

Insistí en pagar las hamburguesas y los refrescos.

Al final a regañadientes, lo aceptaron.

Tras media hora mas de parloteos animados de Alice que ya estaba maquinando donde usaría el famoso vestido, y algunas "pequeñas" compras más llegamos al aparcamiento. Con destino, Forks.

El viaje de regreso se hizo corto.

Tras despedirme de mis dos maquiavélicas nuevas amigas entre en casa. Charlie estaba esperándome repantigado en el sillón.

Le prepare la cena y me fui a dormir temprano.

El día siguiente me desperté y cuando vi una luz amarillenta traspasando mi ventana jadee de emoción. ¡Sol!, sol en Forks.

Me levante de un salto y hasta cante en la ducha de la alegría que tenia por dentro.

Después de desayunar me fui al colegio con una sonrisa en la cara.

Entre al hall, los Cullen aun no llegaban, lo supe al no ver su coche en su usual aparcamiento.

Los tablones de madera en la entrada captaron mi atención.

"_Taller de arte, todos los lunes y jueves a las cinco y media de la tarde en el teatro del colegio, los interesados anoten su nombre en las listas"._

No me lo pensé dos veces y empecé a rebuscar en mi mochila un bolígrafo para inscribirme.

-¡Taller de arte!-Chillo una voz a mis espaldas y yo me sobresalte.

-¡Alice, me asustaste!-Dije llevándome la mano al corazón.

El colosal cuerpo de Emmett apareció detrás de su pequeña hermana.

-¡Wow!, tenemos a una artista en la familia-Dijo haciendo una reverencia teatral. No se por que esa frase me afecto tanto, sentí un nudo en la garganta, ellos me adoptaban a mi, a la patosa, torpe y desabrida Bella en su familia. Contuve a las traicioneras lagrimas que querían salir de mis ojos y trague en grueso.

-Yo, dibujo-Admití mientras mi cara se coloreaba.

-Quiero ver tus obras maestras-Dijo Alice, su carita brillaba de expectación.

-Mmm, es que nunca las enseño a nadie-Explique, mordiéndome el labio inferior y era verdad, ni siquiera mi madre había visto mis dibujos-No soy buena, es solo un pasatiempo-

Alice no insistió, Emmett iba a hablar pero ella le dio un codazo en las costillas. No entendí demasiado el gesto, aunque me sentí agradecida con su tacto. Mis dibujos eran algo personal, no quería mostrarlos más que nada por el miedo a que los criticaran. Inseguridad, dirían algunos, cobardía dirían otros. El hecho es que prefería mantener mi "arte" escondido en mi pequeña caja de madera debajo de mi cama.

Cuando llegamos a Biología Alice se mantuvo en silencio, raro en ella.

La clase paso rápido. Me levante y camine hacia la salida.

-Edward y tú se llevaran bien-Aseguro Alice, yo levante la ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte al ver que no siguió.

-Bueno, el ya te dije es músico, pero jamás nos deja ver sus composiciones, lo mantiene todo en el mas riguroso secreto. Aunque a veces toca para mi madre, pero es muy raro, solo en ocasiones especiales, como su cumpleaños-Explico, me sentí identificada con su hermano, ahora tenia mas ganas de conocerle, yo era parecida. Algunas veces regale un par de mis dibujos a personas muy especiales. Como mi abuela o mi madre, aunque nunca las deje ver los demás.

Asentí. Ella me sonrío suavemente y después se encamino a su próxima clase. Yo entre a literatura.

Sentía los ojos del engreído Newton en mi espalda, pero no voltee a ver, me concentre en mi tarea ignorándolo deliberadamente.

Al sonar la campana escuche su voz.

-¡Bella!-Grito para llamar mi atención. Suspire mas espere a ver que tenía que decir.

Llego a mi lado y me sonrío de medio lado.

-Hola-Saludo, yo incline mi cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Quería ofrecerte mis disculpas, no se que me paso, me comporte como un imbecil ¿me perdonas?-Dijo y parecía sincero. Le sonreí tímidamente y asentí.

-Todo olvidado, yo también te pido perdón, fui bastante borde contigo-Admití por cortesía.

-¿Me dejas invitarte a comer para comenzar con buen pie?-Pregunto.

Me lo pensé un rato, comer con el significaba no comer con mis amigos, ni con mi elfa favorita. Pero el chico estaba haciendo un intento de arreglar su metedura de pata y Charlie me había dicho que eran una buena familia. Me mordí el labio pensativa. Al final suspire y asentí sonriendo.

-Vale-Dijo sonriendo abiertamente-Te veo en la cafetería-Después se despidió y hecho a correr hacia su próxima clase.

No vi a Alice ni a ninguno de mis amigos en el pasillo de la clase de trigonometría. A si que no pude avisarle.

El profesor de esta clase estaba ganándose mi más horripilante desprecio, era demasiado déspota.

Aguante el mal trago como pude, Eric a mi lado hacia las clases más llevaderas con sus continuas bromas.

Al terminar me dirigí a la cafetería. Rápidamente vi a Emmett en el pasillo. Era uno de los alumnos más grandes del instituto, lo difícil era no verlo.

Me acerque y le pique las costillas, era cosquilloso, sonrío y me rodeo con sus brazos (una costumbre a la que costaba poco acostumbrarse), el era como el peluche que todas las niñas quieren tener. El perfecto hermano mayor. A veces algo burlón, pero eso es lo que le daba chispa a su gran personalidad.

-Hoy comeré con Newton-Le dije encogiéndome un poco, el me miro y al ver que estaba roja como un tomate estallo en ruidosas carcajadas. La mitad del pasillo nos miro con curiosidad-Es que me pidió perdón, y me dio lastima por como lo asustamos el otro día, ya sabes…-Señale sus músculos y el se río aun mas fuerte. Le pegue en el hombro para que terminara su escándalo.

-La pequeña Bella haciendo obras de caridad-Dijo a la vez que saludaba a Jasper con el brazo.

Le gruñí un poco para después sonreír al novio de mi (según ella misma) "mejor, mejor amiga".

-Hola chicos-Saludo Rosalie, después para mi asombro se cruzo de brazos y subió el mentón ignorando a su novio.

-Rose ¿aun sigues enfadada?-Pregunto Jasper con hastío, ella lo fulmino con la mirada y comenzó a caminar a la cafetería.

-¿Qué paso?-Susurre a Emmett cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharnos.

-Es que no quiere que haga las pruebas para el equipo de futbol-Dijo el mayor de los Cullen encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte con curiosidad.

-Es que Emmett no explica bien las cosas, lo que quiso decir-Comenzó Jasper-Es que mi hermana no quiere que este en el equipo, ya que el año pasado se lesiono la rodilla en tres partes-Explico Jasper mirando con desaprobación el gesto de "quitarle importancia al asunto" de Emmett-Esme tampoco quiere que juegue-Dijo caminando a mi lado, aunque su cabeza miraba buscando a su novia.

Llegamos a la cafetería. Vi a Mike en una de las mesas del centro, cuando me vio agito el brazo para llamar mi atención.

-Uh Bella, Mike Newton te reclama-Susurro una vocecita cantarina en mi oído, no tuve que girarme para saber que el terremoto Alice había llegado.

Me di cuenta de que la cara de Jasper se iluminaba cada vez que tenia a Alice cerca.

-Le dije que comería con el-Admití mientras los tortolitos se besaban y abrazaban como si alguno se fuera a la guerra-Nos vemos después-Dije caminando a la mesa.

-¡Alto hay jovencita!-Me dijo Alice con su voz de mando, me gire para encararla, una sonrisita burlona se extendía en su cara-Quiero detalles-Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Bufe y me encamine a la mesa.

Mike me esperaba sonriente.

Había comprado pizza y una variedad considerable de frutas.

Me senté y compartí una amena charla sobre el colegio y si me gustaba Forks, y de cuanto tiempo pensaba quedarme y mas asuntos sin importancia.

-¿Por qué vas con los Cullen?-Pregunto cuando estábamos recogiendo el almuerzo.

Enarque una ceja y lo mire fijamente.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?-Pregunte, algo molesta, no estaba dispuesta a que criticaran a mis maravillosos amigos que me habían "adoptado".

-No se, es que siempre van juntos, no aceptan a nadie-Dijo-Me extraño ver como te dejaron entrar en "su circulo"-Gesticulo un redondel con su mano derecha.

Me encogí de hombros. Aunque me quedo dando vueltas por la cabeza su pregunta.

Las siguientes clases pasaron sin nada destacable, la verdad es que me resultaron bastante aburridas.

A la hora de salida espere a Alice en mi coche para despedirme.

-¡Ey enana!-Saludo Emmett mientras me daba su abrazo del oso.

Fruncí el ceño y el dio un paso atrás fingiendo pavor, no pude mas que reírme con esa pantomima.

-Luego te llamo, para que me cuentes todo ¿Te gusta Mike?, bueno no es por nada pero, no se creo que mereces algo mejor-Me dijo la pequeña elfa mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-No me gusta-Aclare-Solo fue un acto de cortesía y ¿algo mejor?...Alice no soy la gran cosa-Le dije mientras llegaba hasta mi coche.

-Bella, tonta, mírate en un espejo y después hablamos ¿Qué significa eso de "no soy la gran cosa"?-Me regaño Alice, y me recordó bastante a mi madre cuando puso sus manitos en las caderas y se mostró severa.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí levemente.

Ella me abrazo y me beso la mejilla como despedida.

-Te veo mañana-

-No, espera Alice-Le dije, me mordí un labio, no creí que se enfadara si le preguntaba lo que me tenia curiosa, pero tampoco quería parecer impertinente. Me miro fijamente con curiosidad en sus celestes y transparentes ojos-Quería preguntarte algo, es que Mike dijo algo así como que "Los Cullen siempre van solos y no admiten a nadie en su circulo"-Explique atropelladamente, ella sonrío de lado, me sonroje-¿Por qué a mi si me "aceptasteis"?-Pregunte haciendo el gesto de comillas con los dedos, para que no notara mi ansiedad por saber la respuesta.

-Mira Bella, ya te dije, es algo raro, cuando te vi, supe que seriamos amigas. Creo que fue algo así como un presentimiento. Emmett te adora, a Jasper le caes genial y hasta Rosalie siempre cuenta contigo en nuestros "planes". Te aseguro que de Emmett y Jazz es normal, pero de Rose…bueno ella es especial, le cuesta admitir gente nueva, pero contigo es como si antes de conocerte ya te quisiéramos-Me explico, un nudo se atoro en mi garganta por la emoción, y mis ojos se humedecieron. Si, soy una maldita sentimental. Pero yo jamás tuve hermanos antes, y a veces los necesite, ellos eran como los hermanos que siempre quise tener.

-Gracias-Le dije con voz algo ronca para ser normal.

Me abrazo sonriente y me alboroto la melena.

Ella también tenía los ojos humedecidos.

En ese momento llego Jasper, al principio sonriente y cuando nos vio con nuestro ataque de emociones frunció el ceño.

Se acerco hasta Alice y rodeo su cintura acercándola contra el. La beso en la frente dulcemente, ella le sonrío y le paso un dedo por su ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto con curiosidad cuando yo me limpie la pequeña lagrimita que quería rodar por mi mejilla arrebolada.

-Nada, es que acabamos de adoptar a Bella como una nueva hermana-Dijo Alice, Jasper suspiro y me sonrío abiertamente.

-Bienvenida a la familia entonces Bella Swan Cullen-Me dijo solemne.

Yo sonreí y me despedí con los ojos brillantes aun, estaba feliz.

Llegue a casa cantando a todo pulmón en mi coche.

Llame a mi madre y luego subí a traducir parte del trabajo de literatura y a hacer los deberes de trigonometría.

Cuando termine me bañe y prepare la cena. Estuve un par de horas "viendo" la tele con Charlie y luego me fui a la cama.

Esa noche tuve bonitos sueños familiares.

La mañana siguiente seguía despejada. Hacia sol y no había rastro de nubes.

Llegue al colegio, tras recibir el abrazo de Emmett y los saltitos y grititos de Alice me encamine a mis tareas.

Las tres primeras clases de la mañana resultaron divertidas.

Estaba caminando a la cafetería cuando tropecé con algo, y empuje sin querer la espalda de una muchacha.

Caí de rodillas al suelo cuando ella se aparto bruscamente.

Lloriquee de dolor sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto tendiéndome la mano, había preocupación en sus facciones, la mire y sonreí agradecida.

-Lo siento-Me disculpe por el empujón, la joven era un poco mas baja que yo, delgada con pelo negro ondulado. Usaba pequeños lentes ovalados y tenia una sonrisa amable en sus pequeños labios.

-Soy Ángela Webber-Me dijo mientras sonreía.

-Bella Swan-Me presente.

-Si, ya lo se, ha habido muchos "comentarios" de tu llegada-OH, genial pensé irónicamente, a estas alturas todos sabrían lo ridículamente torpe que soy. Mis mejillas se arrebolaron instantáneamente-Tranquila, solo buenos-Me dijo, era perceptiva.

Le sonreí tímidamente.

Caminamos juntas en silencio, ella era tímida, como yo, aunque hacia días que mi timidez había tomado vacaciones. Ya que con los Cullen era totalmente Bella, solo una chica normal que se adapta perfectamente. Con ellos era fácil.

-¡Ey Bella!, ¡Aquí!-Llamo Jasper, al parecer nuestra mesa de siempre estaba ocupada, por lo que encontraron otra mas al centro. Varias chicas se giraron a mirar al novio de mi amiga elfa, el ni las registro, en su mundo solo existía Alice.

-Bueno, luego hablamos Bella-Se despidió Ángela.

-OH, puedes comer con nosotros si quieres-La voz de Alice como siempre, salía de donde menos la esperabas, Ángela le sonrío abiertamente y asintió mientras se sonrojaba.

Yo también sonreí, el hecho de que aceptaran a Ángela me hizo saber que las "teorías" y chismes de Mike eran totalmente errados. Creo que la realidad era que la gente simplemente no se acercaba a los Cullen y los Hale. La envidia quizás, o tal vez el hecho de que ellos siempre parecían felices. Eso es algo extraño, no se por que pero los humanos tendemos a frustrarnos cuando vemos a alguien siempre feliz. Raro, pero cierto.

Caminamos las tres juntas hasta la mesa, Alice parloteando alrededor de Ángela.

-¡Bella!, ya me contó Alice de la adopción, bienvenida a la familia enana-Me saludo Emmett mientras revolvía mi cabello, le sonreí-Aunque, aun debes conocer a la oveja negra de la familia, mi hermanito Edward es bastante aguafiestas, pero siempre puedo encerrarlo en el sótano, no te preocupes-Explico, después empezó a reírse histéricamente hasta que Rose le pego en la nuca para hacerlo callar.

-Gracias Rose, definitivamente no se que haríamos sin ti-Le dijo Alice.

En ese momento repare en la rubia despampanante que era Rose, ella miraba a Ángela con cara de pocos amigos. Me preocupe un poco, quizás la manera de agradarle a ella era tratar mal a Emmett, o definitivamente yo simplemente había encajado en su mundo sin mas. Si Alice lo noto, no dijo nada, se limito a hablar con la nueva chica que se sentó con nosotros. Jasper a su lado acariciaba su hombro con el pulgar, haciendo pequeños y cariñosos círculos. Emmett y Rosalie estaban muy acaramelados el uno con el otro. Yo me metí en la conversación de las chicas, el resto de la comida fue amena, paso tan rápido que antes de que me diera cuenta tuve que correr para no llegar tarde a gimnasia.

Volvimos al voley, Emmett paso toda la clase riéndose de mis torpezas.

En medio de la hora de gimnasia Mike se acerco a mí.

-¿Cómo estas?-Pregunto arqueando una ceja, antes de que respondiera me ataco con una frase que me hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas-Bueno, estar, estas muy bien-Hizo hincapié en el "muy", ignoro mi sonrojo y continuo-¿Iras a la feria mañana?-

-Aja-Me limite a decir, podía notar la mirada fija de Emmett, amenazando con estallar en risas y los ojos suspicaces de Alice.

-Te buscare allí-Me aseguro, después me guiño un ojo y corrió hasta su equipo, Jessica me fulmino con la mirada y se puso a susurrarle palabras rápidas a una chica a su lado, que definitivamente no me miraba mucho mejor.

-¡Bella la rompecorazones ataca de nuevo!-Bramo Emmett y dio rienda suelta a sus atronadoras risotadas.

-Definitivamente Bella, lo tienes babeando-Me dijo Alice asintiendo y respaldando la "versión de los hechos" de su gigantesco hermano.

Yo rodé los ojos y suspire.

Eso pareció aplacarlos, aunque no del todo. Emmett a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba lo miraba a el me miraba a mi y luego se ponía a dar besos al aire, o a llevarse teatralmente la mano al corazón.

La infernal clase de gimnasia paso muy lentamente, para mi pesar. Cuando salimos Alice se subió a la espalda de Emmett para que la llevara a su próxima clase. Después de reírme un rato al ver a la pequeña elfa encaramada al joven Hulk camine hasta mi próxima y por suerte última clase.

Cuando la campana sonó casi corrí hasta la salida.

En el aparcamiento me recosté sobre mi Chevy y atrape todo el aire que mis pulmones pudieron soportar.

Estaba esperando a Alice. Ella pidió que lo hiciera para ponernos de acuerdo en la hora a la que vendría a mi casa para "maquillarme levemente".

No tuve que esperar mucho más cuando vi su pequeña figura correr hacia mí arrastrando, literalmente, a Jasper con ella.

-Mañana a las cinco estoy en tu casa, yo llevare todo-Me aseguro, sus ojos brillaban de emoción contenida.

-¿A que hora saldremos?-Pregunte arqueando una ceja, las cinco me parecía demasiado pronto para comenzar a arreglarme.

-A las ocho o algo así-Me contesto despreocupadamente.

-¡Alice!, ¿tres horas para arreglarme?, definitivamente estas loca si crees que…-No me dejo terminar, me abrazo y comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

-Bella, solo son dos horas y media y he pensado que, ya que hago algo, debo hacerlo bien, entonces te peinare, te are una limpieza facial, te prestare mi ropa y quizás si nos da tiempo, puedo arreglarte las uñas-Gemí-¡Porfavorporfavorporvafor!-Pidió haciendo pucheros, Jasper soltó una carcajada, pero enseguida paro al ver la mirada reprobatoria que Alice le dedico.

-Supongo que no puedo decirte que no-Admití bajando los hombros vencida, ¿tan horrible me veía para que quisiera hacerme un completa transformación? Ella pareció leer mis pensamientos, por que al instante me contesto.

-Bella, eres preciosa así al natural, pero quiero verte arreglada "a la Alice", te aseguro que vas a quitar el aliento cuando termine contigo-Me dijo, yo me limite a asentir y forzar una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces mañana te veo ¡torturadora!-La acuse, ella sonrío de oreja a oreja como si fuera la protagonista de un anuncio de dentífrico. Después bailo hasta su flamante auto.

Jasper se quedo frente a mi, mirándome fijamente unos segundos, yo le devolví la mirada con curiosidad. El sonrío de lado entonces hablo.

-Me caes bien, la haces feliz-Me aseguro, mi pecho se lleno de orgullo.

-La adoro-Admití.

El me sonrío y se despidió con la mano, después partió a buscar a su adorada elfa loca.

Estaba en mi coche a punto de arrancar cuando una cabeza se coló por mi ventanilla.

-¿No pensabas despedirte de tu adorado hermano mayor?-Me pregunto Emmett con falso dolor.

-Aun estoy enfadada por tu tortura en la clase de gimnasia-Asegure haciéndome la difícil, eso no fue muy inteligente por mi parte, ya que mi nuevo hermano adoptivo abrió la puerta y me saco de la camioneta de un tirón.

Me cargo al hombro cual saco de patatas y yo me enrojecí hasta la medula, la mayoría de los rostros en el aparcamiento nos miraban y se reían abiertamente.

Me tape la cara y Emmett al verlo rugió de risa.

No se a donde me llevaba solo se que yo estaba completamente avergonzada.

Cuando mis pies tocaron tierra firme me tambalee peligrosamente y el me sujeto riéndose de mi para variar.

Recién hay me di cuenta de que Rosalie estaba a mi lado.

-Lo siento Bella, pero no pude detener a mi hombre mono-Me aseguro la rubia con una sonrisa torcida.

Emmett se cruzo de brazos y levanto la barbilla, falsamente dolido conmigo.

-Hasta que no te despidas no te vas-Me amenazo-A partir de hoy quiero un abrazo de despedida todos los días-Rosalie comenzó a reír entre dientes.

-Bueno, vale-Lo abrace sonriendo y el me levanto un poco del suelo. Después me volví hacia Rose y le apreté el brazo como despedida, ella no era tan "amorosa" como Alice y Emmett.

-Ahora eres libre enana-Me dijo el moreno mientras sonreía.

-Vale, nos vemos mañana en la feria-Les dije, ellos asintieron y entraron a su auto, yo camine rápido al mío.

Las palabras de Emmett en el almuerzo volvieron a mi mente, "Edward la oveja negra de la familia", una ola de temor me embargo ¿Y si el por fin se daba cuenta de la poca cosa que yo era y no le agradaba?, quizás ya no siguieran siendo tan amables conmigo.

_¡No!, me grite, basta de inseguridades Bella, ellos te quieren, no volverá a pasar aquello…_

Gemí ante el recuerdo. El solo pensar pasar por ese desengaño de nuevo me descompuso el estomago, sentí ganas de vomitar.

Sacudí la cabeza, no quería pensar en ello. Aun no me recuperaba del todo del mal trago que pase por culpa de ese mal nacido.

A mi cabeza volvieron las imágenes de mi fatídico día.

Recordé la fiesta, y el olor a gasolina sobre mi piel, recordé las risas burlescas y el pinchazo en el estomago, ese dolor penetrante que me lleno al saber el engaño, al conocer la humillación. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, mis ojos estaban inundados en lagrimas y mi coche estaba en frente a la puerta de mi casa.

Las limpie con furia.

_No, eso no volverá a pasar…_

Me repetí una y otra vez, hasta que me lo creí.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O

_**Hola, espero que les haya gustado el chap.**_

_**¿Qué le habrá pasado a Bella en el pasado?...Bueno déjenme aclarar, las inseguridades de ella y el verse siempre inferior a lo que es tienen una razón, una gran y cruel razón.**_

_**Próximo capitulo, se viene movidito! Primer encuentro!**_

_**Pero si quieren saber cual es, tendrán que seguir leyendo.**_

_**: )**_


	3. La feria

_**Hola a todos/as, este capitulo empieza desde un punto de vista neutral, después viene el punto de vista de Bella y al final unos pequeños pensamientos de Edward. **_

_**Cada vez que pase eso avisare al principio de cada punto de vista.**_

_**Espero que les guste el primer encuentro.**_

La feria:

Punto de vista neutral:

-¡Alice, me vas a arrancar el cráneo!-La habitación de Bella estaba hasta los topes, productos de belleza por doquier, ropa extendida en la cama, zapatos, frasquitos de perfume, varios tipos de peines, revistas con las que "iluminar" el cerebro del huracán Alice…y un largo etc.

Bella estaba sentada en un pequeño taburete metálico que usualmente Charlie usaba para ir de pesca.

-¡Auch!-Se volvió a quejar por centésima vez la pequeña figura con pelo color chocolate.

-Bella, deja de quejarte "Quien quiere presumir, tiene que sufrir"-Replico Alice con tono de marisabidilla. Mientras intentaba terminar de alisar el rebelde pelo de su amiga.

-¡Yo no quiero presumir!, quiero terminar el día con mi cabeza en su sitio-Alice resoplo y se río entre dientes mientras observaba a su amiga retorcerse.

-¡Exagerada Bella!-Le dijo en tono burlón. Después de media hora mas de gritos y quejas varias el pelo de Bella estaba "Maravilloso", según Alice.

-Creo que este color te quedara genial, resaltara con tus ojos-Le dijo la morena enseñándole una camisa fina de color crema oscuro-Bien, esta camisa y…mmm... veamos-Comento rebuscando entre las cantidades industriales de pantalones que había traído -¡OH este es perfecto!-Saco de entre el montón un pantalón de tela negro con un fino cinturón de cuero, del mismo color que la camisa, con hebilla plateada en forma de lagrima.

Bella miro el conjunto, no se podía quejar, al principio Alice había insistido en colocarle una falda, a lo que ella se negó rotundamente.

-Esta muy bien-Sentencio, fue suficiente como para que la morena saltara y gritara de emoción contenida.

Después de vestirla y peinarla comenzó la sesión de maquillaje.

Primero le limpio la cara con una crema que contenía semillas de frutas y picaba, después le puso una mascarilla blanca que se seco en su cara, y como ultimo paso la hidrato.

La piel de Bella parecía un espejo. Uso para la ocasión unas suaves sombras crema, mezcladas con tonos oscuros. Un poco de rimel y delineador. Por ultimo brillo labial transparente.

-¡Ta Chan!-Alice le mostró su reflejo en el espejo. En realidad, lucia bastante bien, fresca, juvenil y elegante-Quedaste genial, Bella-

Bella sonrío de buena gana.

Lo que menos le gusto de todo el conjunto fue el calzado. Unos botines crema terminados en punta, aunque el tacón era muy pequeño, seguía siendo una trampa mortal para los dos pies izquierdos de Bella.

Después de ponerse unas gotitas de perfume Alice bajo para guardar sus cosas en el maletero.

Bella se sentó en la cama y suspiro. No tenía muchas ganas de asistir a una cita de parejitas. Por otro lado su mente aun la atormentaba con viejos recuerdos. El hecho de encontrar amigos tan maravillosos empezó a convertirse en miedo a perderlos.

_-Vamos Bella debes venir, es la mejor fiesta del año-_

Bella podía recordar esas palabras como si se las hubieran dicho ayer. Esas fatídicas palabras que la condujeron a la trampa.

Sumida estaba en sus penurias cuando escucho el claxon del coche de Alice clamando su atención.

Se levanto de la cama y tomo la chaqueta que usaría.

Capturando una bocanada de aire con sus pulmones cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Sin saber, pobre ilusa, que ese día su destino comenzaría el juego de su vida.

Bajo la escalera, tropezando el ultimo escalón.

_Bien Bella, ya empiezas con las demostraciones de torpeza._

Se reprendió mentalmente.

-¡Vamos!-Apuro Alice desde el coche, ella lucia un jeans claro con botas altas y una chaqueta estrecha de cuero blanca. Realmente elegante y preciosa. No quería imaginar ver a Rosalie arreglada.

Al entrar al coche Alice la miro fijamente, mas no dijo nada.

Condujeron por la carretera principal del pueblo mientras escuchaban algo de música suave. Bella miraba las calles a través del empañado cristal de la ventanilla. Aunque en realidad su mente estaba en otro lugar, en un lugar que hacia un año la sumió en una de sus peores pesadillas. Parte de la decisión de ir a vivir a Forks fue gracias a ese día, además de que Reneé estaba deseando acompañar a Phil, en todos sus viajes. Ver a su madre con la ilusión arrebatada en la mirada pudo mas que sus deseos de quedarse en la cuidad que le gustaba.

Un murmullo lejano empezó a llenar la paz del auto, Alice soltó una risita emocionada mientras se acercaban al lugar.

Bella escondió todas sus ridículas emociones negativas y se las trago, hasta empujarlas en lo más profundo de su lastimado corazón.

Entraron a un claro donde lo primero que pudieron ver fueron las casetas blancas. Algunas eran restaurantes, otras discotecas improvisadas. Se bajaron mientras la música retumbaba en sus pechos a todo volumen. Bella sonrío, el ambiente era tan festivo como para alegrar a una amargada como en esos momentos era ella. A su lado Alice canturreaba los retazos de canciones que le llegaban a sus oídos, mientras sujetaba en brazo de Bella y bailoteaba. Diferentes olores y colores inundaban el lugar, desde el agradable aroma del algodón de azúcar, hasta el espeso del caramelo fundido. Las luces centelleaban, mandando reflejos de luz en los ojos de las dos emocionadas jóvenes.

Al fondo en el descampado se encontraban las atracciones. Varios castillos del terror, montaña rusa, carruseles y casas de espejos.

-¡Mira Bella!-Dijo Alice reclamando la atención, enseñándole a lo lejos un escenario gigantesco, lleno de luces de colores. Precedido de cientos de sillas y una tarima para bailar-¡Uh!, quiero coco dulce-La pequeña Alice no sabia a donde mirar, su rostro brillaba con luz propia, se acerco al pequeño carrito donde de una fuente improvisada, manaba el agua que goteaba sobre los trozos de coco.

La señora, dueña del puesto, les sonrío mostrando varios dientes de oro.

Después de que Alice calmara su antojo comenzaron a vagar buscando a los demás. La arenilla fina crujía a cada paso, mas el ruido era imaginario, la fuerte música embargaba todo el lugar.

Los dueños de los puestos rugían llamando la atención.

-¡Prueben su puntería!, ¡fabulosos premios señoras y señores!-

-¡Vengan a la caseta discoteca, a las doce el dos por uno en todos los refrescos!-

Los ojos de Bella se movían furiosos queriendo abarcar todo a su alrededor.

-¡Pequeña!-Bramo la voz de Emmett saliendo de cualquier lado, mientras rodeaba el hombro de Bella, ella le sonrío abiertamente y el le devolvió la sonrisa pellizcando su mejilla sonrosada.

Alice se acerco al instante a su amado Jasper y hundió la nariz en el cuello de este, Bella pudo notar como aspiraba el aroma del muchacho.

-Hola Rose-La saludo, la rubia espectacular como siempre lucia satisfecha, muchas miradas se volvían hacia ella.

-¡Que ambiente!-Dijo Rose mientras se sacudía su suave melena.

-¡Quiero un peluche!-Grito Alice encima del estruendo haciéndose oír, mientras señalaba un enorme oso blanco de dos metros de altura. Por supuesto Jasper le beso la frente y tomando su mano avanzo con ella a su lado saltando como niña pequeña. Emmett tomo la cintura de su Rose con la mano que le sobraba y las llevo atrás de su hermana.

El juego básicamente trataba de acertar a las dianas con dardos.

El que conseguía noventa puntos elegía obsequio.

-¡Veinte dardos!-Decía Jasper al vendedor, Alice estaba tan cerca del mostrador como podía, mirando con ojos ansiosos su ansiado premio.

-¡Tu novio es un mariquita, te apuesto a que no aciertas ni tres!-Comenzó a picar Emmett acercándose y sacando su billetera.

Rose rodó los ojos mientras su hombre mono y Jasper comenzaban a apostar los posibles puntos.

-Iré por un refresco Rose, ¿quieres algo?-Pregunto Bella.

-Te acompaño-Comento la rubia, se acero al oído de Emmett y le dijo donde irían.

Bella y Rose se alejaron del puesto de dianas, caminando al frente buscando cualquier carrito de refrescos. Mientras caminaban Bella cada dos por tres se ponía roja como un tomate, varios jóvenes llegaron a darse la vuelta para observarlas bien.

Rose parecía encantada.

-¡Ey muñecas! ¿Queréis un poco de marcha?-Pregunto un hombre de unos treinta años, mostrando una botella del mas barato de los Whiskeys y sonriendo socarronamente, mientras le daba codazos a su amigo.

Rose bufo y le hizo un gesto bastante obsceno con la mano.

Bella enrojeció tanto, que de pronto pensó que luciría como su lámpara infantil de Mickey Mouse.

Llegaron hasta el carrito mas cercano, Rose pidió una botella de agua mineral y Bella una coca cola.

Comenzaron a hablar animadas mientras miraban los puestos de artesanías.

-Mira Bella, esos pendientes son preciosos-Comento Rose mientras se comía con los ojos dos aretes de plata vieja, tallados-¡Maldición no traje mi cartera!-Se quejo mientras rebuscaba en su bolso.

-Señora, déme esos-Dijo Bella sacando su monedero del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron, la miro fijamente mientras Bella terminaba de recibir el vuelto, la señora del puesto envolvió los pendientes en un saquito de papel de colores.

-No tenias por que Bella-Aseguro Rose, mas sus ojitos brillantes decían lo contrario.

-¡¿Sois las únicas que podéis hacer regalos?!-Se quejo Bella con las manos en la cintura-¿Cuáles le gustarían a Alice?-Pregunto frunciendo el ceño y mirando la variedad ante sus ojos.

Rebuscaron hasta encontrar unos pequeños con forma de corazón, eran plateados y pequeños, y estaban engarzados con pequeñas piedrecitas celestes.

Tras pagar las compras caminaron animadas entre la multitud, a veces se aglomeraban en algún puesto interesante y parloteaban animadas.

Rosalie se quito las perlas que llevaba en las orejas y las reemplazo por el regalo de Bella, que le sonrío encantada.

Pronto llegaron hasta Emmett y Jasper, Alice tenía en sus manos el peluche gigantesco mientras los dos muchachos seguían jugando.

Rose se acerco por detrás y abrazo el estomago de su novio, el giro la cabeza para besar rudamente los labios de su chica.

Bella enrojeció y aparto la vista para mirar a Alice, que parecía haberse sumado a las demostraciones de cariño públicas.

La pequeña Cullen había dejado a un lado su peluche y estaba enganchada a Jasper en una batalla de lenguas.

Ese fue el primer momento de la noche donde Bella se sintió fuera de lugar. Se dio la vuelta para darles algo de espacio, y de repente tres cosas pasaron a la vez.

El monstruoso peluche de Alice (que estaba apoyado en la tarima del puesto de juegos), voló por los aires encima de una señora bastante obesa. La señora trastabillo y dio dos pasos rápidos con las manos al frente, empujo a Bella y esta con ojos de pavor vio el inmenso cuerpo que se le venia encima.

Sus pies la traicionaron y cuando intento moverse su cuerpo cayo hacia atrás en forma de plancha.

Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, y este nunca llego.

Bella estaba sentada en (lo que ella pensó seria el suelo), pero nada mas lejos, sentía un cuerpo debajo del suyo.

Se giro lentamente roja como un tomate, trago saliva en grueso y en cuanto se encontró con un par de ojos verdes mirándola asombrados, todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

Un muchacho joven, de piel pálida y ojos verdes brillantes como gemas al sol la miraba, ella estaba sentada en su regazo y el en el suelo. Los labios del muchacho estaban entre abiertos por el golpe. El cabello de el centelleaba bajo las luces de la feria, de color cobre con reflejos dorados. Bella simplemente no podía reaccionar, no pensaba, solo miraba.

Los sonidos no llegaban a sus oídos, era como si el mundo de repente hubiera decidido dejar de girar.

Cuando noto la mano de el en su cintura tembló, y el peso de lo que había pasado azoto su cerebro. Se levanto como un resorte, su cara ardía, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a morderse el labio.

En ese momento las risas de Emmett llenaron el ambiente, rugía como un león hambriento.

-¡Edward!-La pequeña Alice corrió hasta el chico que había servido de almohada humana para el trasero de Bella. Lo abrazo mientras reía como histérica. El chico que había estado mirando fijamente a Bella, parpadeo y devolvió el abrazo cerrando los ojos.

La mente de Bella comenzó a trabajar rápidamente ¿Edward?, ¡OH no!...acababa de caer encima del hermano de su mejor amiga, que no la conocía de nada, y que ahora tenia todo el pantalón lleno de arena. ¡Lo peor era que encima era algo así como un dios griego!

_¡Tierra trágame! Tierra trágame!_

Se gritaba Bella mentalmente, sus mejillas aun estaban encendidas. Todo a su alrededor parecía moverse mas lento.

Jasper había ocupado el lugar de Alice y ahora era el, quien abrazaba al joven de cabello cobre con camaradería.

Mas el muchacho de ojos verdes seguía mirando de reojo a Bella, haciendo que su vergüenza creciera.

Emmett abrazo a su hermano y este se quejo gruñéndole y diciéndole palabras que no llegaron a los oídos de Bella, ella seguía intentando desaparecer. Alice, Jasper y Emmett estaban alrededor de Edward, atacándolo a preguntas y a abrazos de bienvenida. La única que no se había acercado, además evidentemente de Bella, fue Rose, que miraba con ojos entrecerrados de ella a el.

-¡Bella! ¡Ven aquí enana, te presento a mi aburrido hermano Edward!-Los presento mientras ella se mordía el labio compulsivamente, tantos eran sus nervios que ni siquiera le ofendió el "enana".

-Hola Bella-Oh dios santísimo, su voz, parecía acariciar cada palabra que salía por sus labios perfectos. Las piernas de Bella no respondían, así que se limito a balbucear.

-H ho hola Edward, yo…lo siento-Se disculpo, sus mejillas a estas alturas eran carmesíes.

-¡Ella es mi nueva arma mortal!, ¡Acabas de hacerle un placaje al pequeño "Edu"!-Emmett rodeo a Bella por la cintura y la alzo en el aire como si fuera menos pesada que un globo.

_¡Vaya genial Bella, en la primera de cambio te tiras encima de el, y para mejorar la primera impresión ¡te tratan como una bomba de relojería!_

Emmett seguía rugiendo de la risa cuando Rose se acerco y saludo a Edward. Alice seguía dando saltitos emocionada alrededor de su hermano y su novio.

-¿Y Tanya?-Pregunto Jasper con voz neutral.

-Ella se quedo en Alaska un tiempo mas, vuelve en un par de semanas-Explico Edward.

En el momento que la ultima palabra abandono los labios de el, una nueva música lleno el ambiente.

-¡Ya están tocando!, ¡vamos vamos!-Alice tomo la mano de Bella mientras la arrastraba hacia el gran escenario del fondo.

Alice jamás sabrá como Bella le agradeció este gesto. Le dio la oportunidad de respirar, ya que Emmett retenía a su hermano un metro detrás de ellas, mientras se reía de sus pantalones sucios y de "su nuevo look de metro sexual" según Emmett.

Rose hablaba con Jasper animadamente al lado de Edward, mas el seguía mirando a veces a la pequeña muchacha que lo había atacado.

-¿Quién es?-Siseo bajito cortando las pullas de su hermano.

-¿Quién? ¿Bella?-Emmett rugió de risa de nuevo mientras recordaba el placaje, Edward rodó los ojos con hastío.

-Es una amiga, tus hermanos la adoptaron, es una buena chica, Alice la adora-Jasper suspiro acariciando el nombre de su amada.

-¡Si, es una nueva Cullen!-Emmett de dos zancadas atrapo a Bella y rodeo sus hombros. Edward miro a Rose, conocía su temperamento, le sorprendió muchísimo que ella ni siquiera se molestara por el gesto de su novio.

-¡Ah me olvidaba!-Dijo la rubia, Edward pensó que a continuación venia el comentario dañino a la pequeña muchacha y otra vez se equivoco aplastantemente-Mira Em, Bella me los regalo ¿no son preciosos?-Señalo su oreja donde colgaban unos aros de plata, Bella se giro y le sonrío a la rubia, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los ojos verdes que la miraban atentamente, volvió a girar la cabeza. Mientras sus mejillas volvían a sus tonos rosados.

Alice revoloteo hasta Rose para mirar los pendientes, dejando a Emmett y Bella solos delante, el le hablaba sin parar y ella sonreía.

Punto de vista de Bella:

Muy bien pequeña torpe, ahora si que la has hecho buena.

Bien, un paso, dos pasos, ya queda menos para llegar al escenario, quizás pueda subirme y tirarme desde el, si quedo inconciente quizás me lleven rápido a casa y pueda meterme debajo de la cama un par de años.

Emmett a mi lado caminaba mientras hablaba sin parar, le sonreía por cortesía, este es uno de esos momentos que quieres ser invisible. O echar el tiempo atrás. No quiero mirar, pero mi cabeza se gira sin permiso para mirarle.

Bueno, una sola vez, con la excusa de ver que esta haciendo Alice.

En cuanto mis ojos chocaron con los de el me sonroje como una pardilla. ¡Malditas reacciones! Soy una patosa, un peligro andante, Emmett sigue hablándome, la mitad de las frases las contesto sonriendo o asintiendo como autómata.

La música cada vez sonaba mas cerca.

Una melodía rítmica y conocida llega hasta mis oídos ahora entumidos por los nervios.

-¡Bailemos!-Dice Alice arrastrando a Jasper con ella, esta niña es un concentrado de cafeína. Al pasar por mi lado la pequeña elfa me guiña un ojo. Le da a Edward su oso gigante.

Eso me relaja bastante. Con ese peluche monstruoso no puede seguir mirándome. Como siempre, me equivoco, el se las arregla para que no estorbe el oso.

Emmett sale de mi lado para llevar a Rose a la pista.

_Oh no, no no ¡que no me dejen sola con el!_

Estoy pidiendo eso con todas mis fuerzas, pero da igual…no tengo suerte con mis deseos.

Noto atrás su presencia, gemí.

-A si que eres una nueva Cullen-Me dijo, si ahora es cuando me va a decir que ni lo sueñe.

Me giro y le sonrío sin ganas. Solo ver sus ojos me hace temblar, por que tiene que tener esos malditos ojos tan expresivos y brillantes.

Sus pantalones están llenos de tierra, pero sigue luciendo como un miembro de la aristocracia.

-Siento eso-Le digo, señalando sus pantalones, anteriormente de color crema.

-Ah no importa, en realidad las disculpas debo pedirlas yo, ni siquiera te pregunte si estabas bien-Me dice, lo que me faltaba ahora se disculpa. No lo puedo evitar y mis mejillas se ponen rosas.

Lo miro a la cara y se esta aguantando la risa.

Frunzo el ceño y lo miro severamente. ¿No le han enseñado que reírse de las penas ajenas es de mala educación?

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?-Me pregunta, tenia la guardia baja a si que me descoloca un poco.

-Swan, mi padre es el jefe de policía Charlie Swan-Le aclaro, todos conocen a mi padre, aunque no lo vuelvo a mirar a la cara, esos ojos parecen entrar en mi cerebro.

-Ah…ya veo-Me dice-¿Cuánto llevas en Forks?-

-Algo más de una semana-Le contesto, sigo mirando mis interesantes pies. Y noto como el sigue mirándome a mi.

-A si que eres una nueva Cullen, supongo que ahora que somos "hermanos" no me volverás a atacar-Repite, trago saliva. Esta haciéndome enfadar. Le miro, esta vez aguantare esos ojos tan penetrantes.

-Fue un accidente-Le reprocho aguantando la mirada, pero como la cobarde que soy en cuanto termino de hablar vuelvo a mirar a cualquier lado que no sean esas esmeraldas. Este chico es intimidante. No me siento muy cómoda. El se ríe. Bufo, para que sepa que esta llegando al límite. En realidad no estoy enfadada con el, sino conmigo misma, pero el no ayuda con sus "comentarios".

-No quería ofenderte Bella-Me dice. Su voz es suave como la caricia de una pluma, cantarina y a la vez despoja masculinidad por cada uno de sus tonos.

Levanto la vista, el sigue mirándome. Mis ojos se quedan clavados en los suyos, nunca vi un rostro tan perfecto. Ni unos orbes tan brillantes. Un estremecimiento recorre mi columna. ¿! Como puede ser posible que este así por una cara bonita!? ¡Por dios debo parecer retrasada!

-¡Bella!-

Una voz me saca de mis cavilaciones atormentadas por este muchacho que de tan guapo debería ser ilegal.

Afff, lo que me faltaba, Mike Newton.

-Hola Bella-Me guiña un ojo en esa actitud sensual que siempre adopta conmigo.

-Hola Mike-Le contesto suspirando.

-Te dije que te buscaría-Ahora ha notado a Edward, lo mira de arriba abajo. El se ríe de medio lado dejándome extasiada, mi corazón se salta un latido.

_¡Respira!...no híper ventilar ahora, no Bella respira!_

Me reprendo, ellos siguen mirándose en silencio.

Mike ladea la cabeza y después la sacude, como apartando sus pensamientos.

-Bueno Bella, vine a sacarte a bailar-¡Horror!, lo que me faltaba dar un espectáculo de nuevo.

-Yo no bailo-Mi tono de voz sonó mas rudo de lo que pretendí-Lo siento Mike es que me duelen los pies-Trato de arreglar el comentario, mas esta ultima frase sonó mas a pregunta, soy malísima mintiendo.

-No aceptare negativas, llevo buscándote una hora…venga Bella, solo un baile. A no ser que tu novio tenga algún problema con que yo…-

-¡No es mi novio!-Vale esto ya se ha salido de contexto, ¿Cómo puede pensar que este modelo de ropa interior es MI novio?

Mike sonríe, parece que le gusto mi arranque de furia.

Miro a Edward, seguramente esta muerto de la risa por lo absurdo de las cavilaciones de Mike. Me equivoque, esta serio y mira al frente.

-Entonces, a bailar-Me dice Mike sujetando mi mano y tratando de arrastrarme a la pista.

Gemí, yo bailando sobre tacones, es como darle a un terrorista un par de cartuchos de dinamita, y fósforos.

Aun así lo sigo, no quiero seguir quedándome sin aliento cada vez que Edward me mira.

Mike se para al lado de Alice y Jasper, ella me hace un guiño, yo le pongo carita de pena para que me salve, traidora. Ella sonríe.

-¡Ey!-Me quejo apartándome cuando siento la mano de Mike en MI cintura-¿No crees que esta música es demasiado rápida para bailarla agarrados?-Pequeño calenturiento, me habría gustado decirle la ultima frase, pero…soy cobarde. Y no quiero pagar mi frustración con el.

Mike sonríe de medio lado y mi cerebro no tarda en ponerse a comparar esa media sonrisa con la de Edward.

_¡Vale Bella, definitivamente estas perdiendo el juicio! _

_¡No hay comparaciones!_

Me reprendo pero creo que mis vocecitas empeoran. Ellas quieren seguir mirando a Edward.

-Muévete-Me susurra Mike ¿pretende ser seductor?, no lo consigue. Mas le hago caso y me muevo un poquito, tratando de no ponerme en peligro de tropiezos ni pisotones a terceros.

Bueno, no es tan malo, si sigo así hasta que termine la canción, estará todo bien. Pero claro, no podía tener tanta suerte, alguien empuja a Mike de atrás y el a mi, me tambaleo peligrosamente pero no llego a caer. Una risotada llega a mis oídos, fue el…Edward se río, dios su risa es música para mis oídos. Creo que estoy obsesionándome y solo llevo una hora conociéndole.

No lo miro mas, prefiero no hacerlo, si me desconcentro soy capaz de caer de culo.

Seguimos moviéndonos, Mike baila bien pero mueve los brazos demasiado parece un poco demente.

-¡Me encanta esta canción!-Me asegura, ya lo note por sus movimientos de gorila enjaulado.

Bien, la canción esta terminando.

Suspiro aliviada. Mientras aplaudo con todos los demás.

Le sonrío a Mike falsamente e intento alejarme.

-No Bella, una canción mas-Suplica con las manos en postura de rezo.

Otra canción mas movida aun empieza a sonar.

-¡Ni hablar ahora es mi turno!-Emmett, ah…respiro aliviada cuando me arrastra como un saco de papas. Prefiero bailar con Em, por lo menos el tiene fuerza suficiente para sujetarme si me tropiezo. Le sonrío calmada para que sepa que le agradezco la intromisión.

Mike lo mira mal, pero solo un poco, le tiene miedo. ¿Quién no?

Bueno yo no, pero cualquiera que no lo conozca si lo tendría.

Con Em no le molesta que tenga mi cintura entre sus manos, el es diferente, el me hace estar tranquila. El es como mi hermano en realidad. Es una sensación tan exquisita tenerle tanto cariño a alguien que conoces de tan poco. Y mas aun saber que es reciproco.

Me muevo más rápido, con más confianza.

-Newton me odia-Me dice Emmett. Luego se larga a reír como un loco. No puedo evitar reír con el.

La canción termina y Emmett me abraza levantándome del suelo.

Protesto y el me frunce el ceño.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a cargarte sobre mi hombro?-Me amenaza enarcando una ceja, le saco la lengua y el se carcajea. Mas me rodea de los hombros mientras caminamos hasta su familia-¡Me muero de hambre!-Ruge al llegar.

-¡Bella! ¿Le diste un pañuelo a Newton o dejaste que babeara a placer?-Me pregunta Alice burlona.

Le gruño un poquito y ella ríe feliz.

Parece que hoy todos están de parte de reírse de Bella.

Hasta Jasper se esta aguantando una carcajada.

Rose esta hablando con Edward delante de nosotras. Mis ojos taladran su espalda, y sin poder evitarlo bajan, bajan.

¡_Isabella Marie Swan, deja de mirarle el trasero a Cullen!_

Mis vocecitas me reprenden, pero las ignoro. Esa vista es completamente exquisita. Además esas voces son traidoras, a veces quieren mirarlo y otras me reprenden. Vale es absurdo, hablo con mi subconsciente y le echo la culpa de mis males. Me sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?-Me dice Alice. ¡No, por favor por favor que no haya notado nada! Mi cara debe parecer muy graciosa por las carcajadas que esta soltando la pequeña elfa maléfica.

-Alice, por favor-Le digo para que se calme.

-¿Qué? No es malo mirar, para eso tenemos ojos en la cara Bella-Me dije con un gesto despreocupado.

Me gustaría decirle que no, que esta mal y que me regañe. Por que el tiene novia, y es perfecto y se burla de mi, y además ¡Solo lo conozco desde hace una hora y algo!

Su novia…Suspiro.

Debe ser toda una top model.

-Aquí el camarero es un amigo, seguro nos encuentra mesa-Dice Jasper sacándome de mis atormentados pensamientos.

Alice corre hasta el y lo abraza. Ahora me da un poco de envidia.

No de su chico, si no de saber que soy tan débil como para desear estar en su lugar y en los brazos de cierto muchacho de ojos verdes. ¿A quien intento engañar? Soy patética.

Un suspiro se escapa de mi boca.

Sigo caminando, Jasper usa sus contactos y estamos entrando a la caseta. Es toda blanca, las mesas y sillas del mismo color se arremolinan en círculo alrededor de una improvisada pista de baile.

-¡Maldición!-Me quejo, mis pies han encontrado otro obstáculo y casi me voy de frente al suelo-¿Te resulta muy gracioso?-Le espeto al maldito dios griego que esta riéndose de mi a mandíbula batiente. Bufo y pongo mis manos en las caderas mientras golpeo un pie en el suelo. Me esta sacando de quicio en serio.

-Lo siento, Bella-Se me queda mirando fijamente con esa sonrisa de medio lado, otra vez. Mi corazón se salta un latido y mi respiración se atora en la garganta. Sacudo la cabeza y el me mira curioso. Vale, definitivamente cree que soy subnormal.

-Vamos señorita-Me dice Emmett tomando mi mano en un teatral gesto caballeroso, separa mi silla y yo le sonrío.

El oso de peluche ocupa una silla para el solo.

Genial, estoy sentada en una mesa rodeada de un joven Hulk que se ríe de todo lo que hago, una elfa maquiavélica que me pillo mirándole el culo a su hermano, un dios griego que no aparta la vista de mi y un oso de peluche que me ataco hace un rato.

Una camarera aparece sonriendo, y sacándome de mis desvaríos al instante clava la vista en Edward y abre los ojos deslumbrada.

Si. La entiendo.

-¿Qué van a pedir?-Dice sin apartar la vista de el.

-Tres raciones de patatas fritas, tres de carne asada, dos botellas de soda de tres litros y dos raciones de empanadas de pollo-Dice Jasper tomando la voz de mando-¿Todos de acuerdo?.

Alrededor todos asentimos, Alice le sonríe y le besa en la nariz.

De repente Emmett se pone a reír como un maniaco, sigo su mirada.

¡Oh no Mike otra vez!

Para mi suerte el solo me sonríe de lejos "tratando de ser un conquistador", sin lograrlo por cierto y se sienta con sus amigos.

Le sonrío por cortesía, Emmett sigue desternillándose, aunque ahora con mi sonrojo de lamparita de Mickey Mouse todos se suman a las risas.

Bufo y me cruzo de brazos.

Parezco una niña enfurruñada.

-¡Eres una rompecorazones Bella!-Dice Em, pero se pone serio de repente y me mira muy severo-¿Tendré que hacerte de chaperona?-Vale ahora si ha pasado el limite, todos estallan en risas a mi costa. Yo aprovecho y le doy una colleja.

-Voy a tener que atropellarte Em-Le amenazo, señalándole con mi dedo de acusar.

El ahoga sus risas, mi cara debe asustar.

-Eso me gustaría verlo-Apoya Edward con su voz suave, no creo que se de cuenta lo sugerente que se escucha.

¡Tanta belleza debe ser ilegal!

Mi mente se ilumina, de pronto recuerdo el regalito que le compre a Alice, si se lo doy quizás dejen de acordarse de las dotes nulas de seducción de Mike.

-Alice, toma. Pensé que te gustarían-Le digo entregándole el sobre de colores.

Ella abre de par en par sus ojitos azules y me sonríe, su cara se ilumina, es tan fácil hacerla feliz. Y se siente tan bien. Definitivamente la adoro.

-¡Bella!-Salta sobre mi, parece un pequeño ciervo, me abraza con una fuerza a penas creíble para su pequeño cuerpo-¡Me encantan!-Asegura.

-No…respiro…Alice-Le digo con voz estrangulada, y es verdad. Me suelta pero me da un beso en la mejilla-No es nada-Le aseguro respirando nuevamente. Ella me sonríe y se los enseña a Jasper que la besa en los labios. Cuando ella sonríe la cara de el, emite brillo.

-Aquí esta su orden-Vuelve la camarera, ahora se siente mas segura, le manda miraditas sugestivas a Edward. Emmett con su acostumbrado "tacto" le da un codazo en el estomago. Y Edward gruñe. Hasta su gruñido suena suave y sensual por partes iguales.

_¡Que le pasa a mis hormonas hoy! ¡Contrólate Bella!_

Me grito para mis adentros, mientras me remuevo incomoda en el asiento, Edward ha notado el sonrojo y ahora me esta mirando fijamente. Si no deja de sonreírme así empezare a tener un ataque de ansiedad "Lo juro".

Después de que Emmett se riera un rato mas de mis torpezas (casi me caigo encima de una señora en silla de ruedas), comiéramos y la camarera siguiera babeando por Edward salimos hasta los aparcamientos.

-Jaz, cariño llevare a Bella a casa, nos vemos mañana-Alice se pone de puntillas y rodea el cuello de su novio con los brazos, para despedirse.

-Lleva tú a Jasper, Alice. Yo llevare a Bella-Dice la suave voz detrás mía, hay por dios, quiere que me de un infarto. Estoy haciendo fuerzas sobre humanas para poder comportarme como una persona normal. El no lo pone fácil. Alice me mira fijamente, estoy roja, si, y luego mira a su hermano, sonríe de medio lado y asiente con la cabeza. ¡Traidora!

-Que te vaya bien-Me susurra en el oído al abrazarme. Sollozo pero ella no me hace caso. Me sonríe y luego camina de la mano de Jasper-Mañana te llamo-Me asegura antes de subirse al auto.

-Bye enana-Me dice Emmett mientras me revuelve el cabello, le gruño y el me sonríe. Rose me dedica su característico guiño y camina con sus andares de modelo de pasarela hasta el coche de su novio.

Me quedo plantada en el suelo mientras los veo arrancar sus cochazos. Vale, solo tengo que respirar y no mirarle. Si consigo hacerlo hasta llegar a casa podré continuar pareciendo normal.

El comienza a caminar hasta el auto y yo lo sigo arrastrando los pies torpemente. Mi cerebro aun no quiere salir de la niebla en la que se sumió al ver esos dos ojos verdes.

Me abre la puerta del coche. Este simple gesto hace que mi cara se ponga roja y mi corazón se altere.

_¡Que me pasa!_

Subo al coche y tardo más de lo normal en abrocharme el cinturón, mi cuerpo esta tan torpe que me cuesta moverlo.

El arranca el coche, su motor emite un suave ronroneo.

Empiezo a retorcerme las manos. A veces puedo sentir como me mira. Pero en cuanto quiero comprobarlo, el mira al frente.

-Sigue la carretera hasta la interestatal, después toma la m-Empiezo a explicarle atropelladamente, antes de que me corte con su voz suave.

-Se donde vives-Frunce un poco el ceño. ¿Qué estará pensando?

Pretendo romper el silencio que se ha creado, pero no se de que hablarle, así que antes de que pueda controlar mi lengua. Escupe palabras sin permiso.

-¿Vendrás al instituto?-Mis instintos me traicionan, ¿Por qué quiero que diga que si?, mi vocecita grita histérica que estoy volviéndome una maldita obsesiva.

-Si-Me dice el, y esta sonriendo de lado, aparto la vista bruscamente. Y la fijo en la ventanilla sin mirar nada. No puedo arriesgarme a ver esa media sonrisa de nuevo-¿Qué perfume usas?-Vale, eso me ha descolocado. Lo miro de reojo, no quiero que vea mis mejillas encendidas, esta aspirando al aire.

-E es el de Alice-Balbuceo, mi voz suena atragantada.

-No-Aspira de nuevo-huele a cereza o algo así-Me dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Más me lanza una mirada de soslayo. Yo sigo con la vista al frente. Tan disimuladamente como puedo huelo mi pelo, si, lo que el a capturado en su perfecta nariz es mi champú-¿Por qué viniste a Forks?-Me dice, pillándome de nuevo desprevenida. Aunque ahora el silencio no es incomodo, me siento mas relajada.

-Es una larga historia-Le digo suspirando, al instante el dolor vuelve a mi pecho, los recuerdos y las decisiones que tuve que tomar por mi propia salud mental.

Lo miro, esta serio. Tiene el ceño fruncido. Siento el ridículo impulso de llevar mis dedos a su frente y acariciarlo. Pero se queda donde empezó…en un maldito impulso.

-Bien, supongo que te veré el lunes-Me dice ¿Qué? Estaba tan absorta en mirarlo y no ponerme a híper ventilar que no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado.

Comienzo a desabrochar mi cinturón rápidamente, el tiene la vista perdida en el horizonte. Tengo el extraño sentimiento de que no estoy preparada para separarme de el todavía.

Mis dedos no atinan a desabrochar el cinturón, tardo demasiado y el me mira. Sonríe y suspira.

En ese momento se escucha el suave "clic" del broche y yo abro la puerta rápidamente. Salgo tambaleándome.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me giro para mirarle.

-Buenas noches Edward-Le digo, amablemente. El me mira fijamente a los ojos. Por supuesto yo bajo la mirada con un jadeo ahogado y me sonrojo. Me obligo a volverlo a mirar, tiene la sonrisa que me para el corazón.

-Buenas noches Bella-Me dice, si fuera posible que mis piernas se transformaran, ahora serian un flan. Mi nombre suena exquisito en sus labios. Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia mi casa.

Necesito una ducha fría, y alejarme mentalmente de Forks, de mis recuerdos y sobre todo…de Edward Cullen.

Punto de vista de Edward:

Bella Swan esta caminando hacia su casa. La veo desde aquí. Me digo que tengo que esperar a que entre. Es mi deber, de caballero. Esta noche me he reído más que en mucho tiempo.

Tomo aire pensando en Tanya, ella…es tan diferente de esta pequeña muchachita de ojos chocolate. Tanya es una mujer apasionada, pero no es frágil, con ella el sentimiento de protección que ridículamente me ha atacado hoy por Bella Swan no existe.

Aspiro profundamente. La esencia de Bella sigue impregnada en cada centímetro de mi auto. Es un aroma dulce, nada que yo haya olido antes, como a cerezas y frescura.

Recuerdo su forma de sonrojarse. Y ese extraño apretón en el pecho cuando estaba sentada en mi regazo vuelve a mí.

Vuelve a mi mente la escena de dos meses antes.

Cuando hice a Tanya mi novia.

_-Edward, debes prometerme que te casaras con ella-_

_Me dijo Frank Grant, el padre de Tanya e Irina y un viejo amigo de Carlisle._

_Me había mandado a llamar una semana antes. Le pronosticaban menos de un año de vida._

_-Tanya esta enamorada de ti desde el primer día que te vio-Lucia tan frágil como si fuera un hombre muy mayor, cuando en realidad, solo tenia unos años mas que mi padre._

_La tensión floto en el ambiente de nuevo. Llevaba dos semanas con esta charla y aun no se daba por vencido. La culpa lleno mi rostro, estaba pidiéndome que me casara con su hija. Yo jamás ame a Tanya, ella era casi una hermana para mí._

_-Frank, no puedo yo…-Empecé el levanto su mano y cerro sus ojos para hacerme callar. Mi estomago estaba revuelto._

_-Se que no la amas, pero aun así necesito que lo hagas, ella es infeliz por tu indiferencia. Ella es mi mayor tesoro. Yo pondré todas mis empresas a tu nombre, solo quiero verla sonreír. Saber que la dejo en buenas manos-_

_Baje la cabeza, no quería sus empresas, no quería su dinero y tampoco a su hija, por lo menos de esa forma. Mi semblante estaba tan serio como en un funeral._

_-Edward hijo, el amor llegara con el tiempo. Tanya es muy hermosa-Yo asentí, era en verdad preciosa, pero Alice también lo es y no por eso quiero hacerla mi mujer._

_-No estoy seguro-Admití, verlo enfermo me partía el corazón. Pero no por eso estaba mas seguro de unir mi vida con alguien que jamás podré amar._

_-Piénsatelo, por favor-Rogó Frank sonriendo paternal._

Di un fuerte golpe en el volante de mi Volvo. Suspire sonoramente y sacudí mi cabeza, quería apartar esos recuerdos de mi mente. Después de esa charla Frank callo de nuevo en cama, un amago de infarto sacudió su ahora débil existencia.

En principio fue la forma en que me rogó en el hospital, lo que hizo que tomara mi decisión.

Estaba en su camilla, cubierto por las precarias sabanas de hospital, con una maquina conectada a los latidos de su frágil corazón. Me miro con ojos húmedos, implorando y no pude negarme. Tanya estaba devastada, eso me impulso mas a hacer lo que hice. Al final, dos días después acepte la petición.

El beso que Tanya me dio para recibirme como su "novio", fue el sabor mas amargo que alguna vez tuve en mis labios.


	4. Huevos adoptivos

Sin titulo aun:

Punto de vista de Bella:

La noche después de la feria fue una de las que peor dormí al llegar a Forks. Llegue a casa y en cuanto cerré la puerta a mis espaldas tuve que cerrar los ojos y llenar mis pulmones con aire.

Me bañe y el agua caliente sirvió un poco para despejar mis agarrotados músculos.

Muchas veces he hecho el ridículo en mi vida, es algo del día a día, pero lo de anoche fue terrible.

Primero me caí encima de el…después me invitan a bailar y tengo otros de mis "momentos Bella", tambaleándome peligrosamente.

Todo eso aliñado por las burlas constantes de Emmett, los intentos fallidos de seducción de Mike, y mis continuos tropiezos serian bastante para una, definitivamente, mala noche.

Pero no, yo tuve que ponerle la guinda al pastel ¿Cómo?, bien, cada vez que tuve la oportunidad de ver la media sonrisa de Edward, mi corazón perdió un latido, cada vez que decidió posar sus orbes brillantes en mi me sonroje como una pardilla.

Creo que me esta bien empleado, mis reacciones fueron complemente irracionales. Yo no soy así, pero en cuanto lo vi, mi cuerpo me traiciono, mis hormonas se revolucionaron y mi sangre tomo vida propia viajando a mis mejillas.

En fin…

Agradecía intensamente que hoy fuera domingo, y no tendría que evocar mis estupidos recuerdos hasta el día siguiente.

Suspire sonoramente mientras bajaba la escalera hacia el comedor. Charlie salio en la mañana muy temprano, a pescar con Harry. Y yo agradecí silenciosamente la soledad de mi hogar.

Me prepare un consistente desayuno mientras hacia mis deberes de literatura.

Después subí a bañarme, el día hoy era soleado. No tenia intención alguna de salir de la casa, pero por ultimo podía tomar algo de sol en el pequeño patio trasero de mi casa.

Así que aquí estoy, con un short y una camisa de tirantes intentando que los rayos de sol hagan algún efecto en mi palidísima piel.

El cielo, aunque permite el paso de la luz amarillenta, todavía conserva algunas de las tradicionales nubes de Forks.

Siento rabia, da la sensación de que están hay para burlarse de mi y decirme "no te confíes mañana va a llover de nuevo".

En fin, cierro mis ojos suspirando, el calor que llega a mi cuerpo es estupendo. Hacia días que no lo sentía así.

No se cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero creo que me quede dormida, por que los atronadores "ring ring" del teléfono del salón me sacaron de mi pequeño trance.

Corrí hasta el teléfono y descolgué.

-¿Diga?-Dije, en cuanto mi voz algo ronca llego a los oídos de mi interlocutor, la vocecita chillona de Alice entro en mi cabeza.

-_¡Bella!, soy Alice-Me dice, aunque ya se que es ella, dos vocecitas de ratita escandalosa en un mismo mundo, serian mortales._

_-_Hola Alice-Le contesto, escucharla es algo extraño, aterrador por que no sabes si solo llama por cortesía o para meterte en alguna situación típicamente Alice. Y por otro lado me alivia en una manera extraña, el que ella me llame implica que se preocupa y acuerda de mi. Eso me hace sonreír.

_-¿Qué tal tu viaje a casa anoche?, le pregunte a Edward, pero me ignoro-Me dijo, su voz con cierto aire burlón._

_-_Normal, supongo-Le contesto, sin implicar mis atronadores latidos ante su presencia, o mis sonrojadas mejillas, fue normal ¿no?

-_¿Qué te pareció mi hermano?-Vuelve a la carga con sus preguntas, ella no se cansa._

-No se, normal-Le vuelvo a contestar, me siento un poco ridícula pero no le voy a contar de ninguna manera las cosas extrañas y estupidas que estuve sintiendo toda la noche por la culpa de el. Con solo pensarlo vuelvo a sonrojarme, menos mal que ella no esta aquí para verme.

_-Eres una aburrida Bella-Me dice con un suspiro, rendida._

-No se que quieres saber, supongo que cuando conoces a un chico, solo un par de horas es muy difícil saber si te cae bien o mal ¿no crees?-Le digo algo molesta.

Ella bufa del otro lado.

_-Si. Supongo-Vuelve a suspirar-Después empieza con sus parloteos emocionados sobre Jasper, Rosalie o las compras que quiere hacer próximamente. Una hora después, y terminando sobre la próxima excursión al bosque que pretende hacer su familia se despide con un "hasta mañana Bella" y me deja libre de su pequeña vocecita._

Vuelvo a leer un rato más hasta que llega Charlie con la cena.

Después de cepillarme los dientes y despedirme me voy a la cama.

Me puse a escuchar música hasta que mis parpados finalmente cayeron por su propio peso.

La mañana siguiente amaneció cubierta de amenazadoras nubes de tormenta. Cuando salí de casa me pregunte cuanto faltaría para que comenzara a caer la lluvia.

No quise pensar en eso.

Entre al calor de mi auto y entre bostezos y música de fondo llegue al instituto.

Me baje del coche y sujete la mochila en mi hombro, me puse solo un casco del mp3 y escuche la música suave que me ayudaba a relajarme.

Instintivamente comencé a buscar un Porsche amarillo por el estacionamiento. No había más que dos coches aparte del mío. Mire mi reloj, aun faltaban veinte minutos para comenzar las clases.

Subí el volumen y moví mis dedos al compás de la música mientras esperaba la llegada de los demás estudiantes, y sobre todo de mis amigos. No quería reconocer que también quería verlo a el, por que era inverosímil, era ridículo, estupido, torturador y extremadamente inútil pensar en el. Era guapísimo, demasiado para fijarse en alguien como yo, tenia novia y el solo imaginármela me revolvía las tripas. Ella debía ser una TOP model o una versión diferente de Rosalie. Me la imaginaba rubia alta y despampanante hasta decir basta. Y el solo pensar en Edward mirándola como Jasper miraba a Alice me ponía de mal humor. Si, se que soy patética e infantil. Pero…no es algo que yo pueda controlar.

-¡Bella!-La voz de Alice salio de la ventanilla bajada de su Porsche, ella no venia conduciendo.

A su lado un risueño Jasper me saludo con una mano. Espere a que estacionaran y le di la espalda a la entrada. Cuando un claxon sonó detrás de mi tan fuerte que me hizo saltar de mi lugar. Instintivamente lleve mi mano al corazón y comencé a respirar entre cortado. El pulso desbocado latía en mi garganta. Me di la vuelta rápidamente y cuando encontré a Edward Cullen desternillándose de la risa dentro de su flamante Volvo, todo el pánico se convirtió en furia.

Me puse roja hasta las orejas, no por vergüenza si no por la ira pura y dura que contraía cada uno de mis músculos. El me había deslumbrado, puesto en ridículo la noche que le conocí, se había reído de mí en mi cara, y encima casi hace que me diera un infarto.

Descubrí en ese instante, que estar enfadada con el era mas fácil para poder mirarlo a la cara. Eso me gusto.

Me aparte con mi barbilla en alto, indignada y el paso de largo con su perfecto coche de perfecto niño mimado y tonto, y todo hay que decirlo dolorosamente atractivo.

-Buenos días Bella-Llego Alice y me abrazo sonriendo, estaba demasiado emocionada inclusive para ella. Me estremecí, lo que fuera que estuviera pensando no me iba a gustar. Seguro.

-Buenos días-Salude.

Jasper hizo acto de presencia y me sonrío como saludo, mientras atraía a Alice por la cintura, acunándola tiernamente contra su pecho. En ese momento repare en los pendientes de Alice, eran mi regalo, una ola de emoción me inundo.

-Te quedan genial-La alabe, y era la verdad, hacían juego con sus ojos.

Ella sonrío y se llevo la mano a la oreja.

Y tan entretenida estaba en mi ola de emociones para con Alice que cuando me di cuenta, ya tenia a Edward Cullen a mi lado.

-Hola, Bella-Dijo, todo mi cuerpo se sacudió.

No creo que lo hiciera a posta, pero debía por lo menos intuir cuan atrayente era su voz.

Mas hice de tripas corazón y no lo mire, me limite a fulminarlo con la mirada y caminar hacia delante. Hice un gesto a Alice para que me siguiera. Ella capto y se acerco entrelazando su brazo con el mío. Una risa atronadora surgió de detrás de nosotros, no podía ser más que Emmett. Me gire para saludarlo y lo encontré en una lucha de miradas con Edward.

Em aun lo miraba y sonreía burlonamente, mientras Edward lo fulminaba con sus ojos verdes.

Alice frunció el ceño a mi lado.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto aun con su brazo entrelazado al mío.

Emmett hizo el amago de contestar, pero el codo de Edward se hinco profundamente en su estomago arrancándole un gemido.

-Esta mañana Em tiene las hormonas muy revolucionadas y demasiadas ganas de quedarse sin dientes-

Contesto un muy molesto Edward, Alice clavo su mirada en Jasper entrecerrando los ojos. Este último se encogió de hombros.

Como no entendía nada me limite a caminar hasta Em y sonreírle abiertamente. Si estaba peleando con su hermano, yo me pondría de su parte. Estar molesta con el era una buena táctica ante deslumbramientos.

-Buenos días enana-Me saludo, aunque su tono aun dejaba algo de molestia por el codazo de su hermano menor.

Al instante me acerque a el a la espera de que pusiera su brazazo en mis hombros. No me defraudo. Y ciertamente ese gesto era algo a lo que yo podía acostumbrarme muy rápido.

-¿Y Rose?-Pregunte, fijándome por primera vez en que ella no estaba en el grupo.

-Tenia cita en el dentista-Explico Em-Mi dulzura le esta picando los dientes-Suspiro, yo golpee su hombro suavemente mientras me reía, el estallo en carcajadas ante su broma personal.

-No-Musite encogiéndome y parándome, Mike avanzaba peligrosamente hacia mí, con su enorme sonrisa y sus andares de chulito bobalicon-Escóndeme-Suplique, mirando con ojos de penita a Em, el por supuesto rugió de risa.

Pero fue un traidor, me empujo un poquito más en la dirección de Mike y se cruzo de brazos para ver el espectáculo.

Alice y Jasper también esperaron por mí. Incluso Edward, para mi molestia, se quedo quieto mirando de Mike a mí fijamente.

Para mi grandiosa suerte Mike solo se limito a guiñarme un ojo y seguir hasta su coche. Suspire muy aliviada, Em bufo claramente molesto. Seguramente quería ver una demostración de los no-atributos-seductores de Mike.

-Cobarde-Susurro la voz aterciopelada de Edward, lo fulmine con la mirada y volví a retomar mi rumbo, esta vez sin esperar a Alice.

La marcha dramática habría salido a pedir de boca si no me hubiera girado una última vez a mirarle.

Y cuando lo hice algo duro choco contra mi cuerpo.

Me tambalee, intente aferrarme a algo donde sujetarme, pero finalmente di con mi trasero en la fría piedra de las escaleras.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-Una gigantesca mano bronceada salio de la nada y me ayudo a levantarme del suelo. No lo mire directamente a los ojos, estaba humillada y mis ojos comenzaban a picar. Esa extraña manía infantil de llorar cuando me enfadaba me hacia sentir tonta. Pero no era algo que yo pudiera controlar. Así que mis ojos se humedecieron al instante-¿Estas bien?-

Esta vez mire al frente para encontrarme a un chico de tez morena, con los ojos de un negro brillante, llenos de vida.

Su pelo caía hasta los hombros, negro azabache, lacio y suave.

Asentí algo incomoda por su preocupación. Y esa fue la primera vez que vi su preciosa sonrisa. En cuanto le vi sonreír, mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba y sonreí con el, fue algo instintivo.

Sus ojos brillaron.

Una voz carraspeo detrás de mí.

-Llegaremos tarde Bella-Sugirió Alice, Edward ya no estaba esperándonos, y Em aun tenía lágrimas en los ojos de las carcajadas que yo no escuche. Mejor me dije a mi misma.

Asentí en dirección a Alice y me volví a despedirme del moreno que me había hecho caerme.

-Soy Jacob-Me dijo sonriendo aun. Estreche su manaza.

-Bella-Le dije sonriendo-Tengo que irme, supongo que nos veremos en el instituto-Le explique.

-No, no estudio aquí-Me contesto, y por su rostro paro un ápice de decepción-Pero ya sabía quien eres, pregúntale a Charlie por mi Bella-Me dijo dejándome algo desenfocada.

¿Acaso el conocía a mi padre?

-Vale-Asentí cuando note la mano de Alice tironearme-Adiós Jacob-

El se despidió con la mano mientras corría hasta el aparcamiento.

Caminamos por el pasillo de entrada, mi pequeña elfa maquiavélica mirándome suspicaz, sabía que algo me ocultaba, el problema estaba en que no tenía la más minima idea de que era.

Encontramos a Jasper y Em que se habían rezagado en el pasillo, esperándonos.

En cuanto llegamos a su lado Jasper sujetó a Alice por la cintura y Emmet me revolvió el cabello a modo de despedida.

-Hasta el almuerzo chicos-Se despidió Alice a mi lado, después entrelazo su brazo con el mío y caminamos a nuestra primera hora de tutoría de la semana.

Esa clase solo la teníamos una vez cada dos semanas, en mi anterior instituto la profesora nos dejaba hacer deberes atrasados, o simplemente relajarnos.

Anteriormente pregunte sobre que solían hacer en las clases de tutoría en Forks, y me sorprendí al saber que solían hacer debates, programar excursiones, e incluso hacer grupos de estudios.

Este año la profesora que impartía la materia era nueva, una mujer de unos veinti-muchos y treinta y pocos.

La había visto por los pasillos, su cabello corto y rizado de color tan oscuro como el de Alice caía hasta sus hombros, tenia unos hermosos ojos color avellana y siempre portaba una sonrisa feliz en la cara.

A simple vista no parecía profesora, siempre vestía pantalones anchos y camisetas con mensajes como "Por la paz mundial" o "por un mundo más limpio"

Los rumores la describían como "la profe hippie".

Entramos a la clase y ella aun no había llegado, acompañe a Alice al fondo de la sala y nos sentamos.

Unos minutos después escuche las patas de una silla rechinar a mi lado, levante la cabeza por instinto y ¡horror!, Edward Cullen, también compartía esta clase conmigo.

Me tense, el me miraba con su sonrisa de medio lado, por un momento sentí mis piernas temblar.

Y al instante mis mejillas se pusieron rojas.

-Hola, otra vez Bella-Me dijo, yo me limite a asentir y colocar mi pelo a modo de escudo, para que no viera mis mejillas encendidas.

Escuche las risitas de Alice a mi lado, pero no la mire.

Escuche un suspiro, el suspiró…

Vale, ahora estaba empezando a ser muy conciente de su cuerpo atlético sentado a unos centímetros del mío, del calor de su brazo y del perfume masculino que amenazaba con marearme de placer.

¡Por que tenia que oler tan bien!

Esto, señoras y señores era una tortura.

Una deliciosa y horrible tortura.

Tuve que detener mis divagaciones mentales cuando escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y unos pasos al frente.

La profesora había llegado.

-¡Buenos días clase!-Saludo la mujer animadamente. La mayoría de la clase la saludo en murmullos desganados-Soy la profesora Macollen, pero prefiero que me llamen Lanna-Dijo, me sorprendí un poco ante el hecho de que pidiera que la tuteáramos, ella prosiguió al instante, sin hacer caso al repentino interés que estaba obteniendo-Se que muchos tenían la esperanza de tomar mi clase como un "respiro", pero siento comunicarles que no será así, considero cualquier materia importante, por lo que en esta hora haremos algo que yo llamo "socializar"-Se detuvo y escribió la palabra en la pizarra, después continuo su animado paseíllo al frente de la clase, mirándonos a todos y a nadie en particular-Bien, ¿Qué significa esto?, esto significa que lo que pretendo es que nos conozcamos los unos a los otros, que compartamos tiempo y que nos concienciemos de algunos acontecimientos, que están ocurriendo a nuestro alrededor, y que nos son ajenos-

Vale, definitivamente si era algo peculiar esta profesora.

Permaneció unos instantes en silencio, sabiendo que había captado la atención de los alumnos.

Al lado mía note como el cuerpo de Edward se removía un poco.

-Bien, empezaremos la clase con una noticia, que particularmente, me sobrecogió un poco-Explico la profesora, y le agradecí en silencio por salvarme de mis arranques hormonales-El otro día, fui al hospital y sentada en la sala de espera me encontré con una muchachita, tenia dieciséis años-Volvió a su relato, arrastro la silla de su escritorio al frente de la sala y se sentó, cómodamente cruzando una pierna sobre la otra-Esta joven, tenia una hija-Los murmullos no tardaron en extenderse, hasta Alice a mi lado comento algo que yo, no escuche, estaba demasiado ocupada indignándome. Los embarazos adolescentes no son algo que apruebe, me parece inmaduro y muy egoísta, ¿en que pensara una niña de quince años embarazada?, técnicamente es una niña cuidando de otra niña…no es normal, la profesora continuo su relato-La joven chica, llamada Helen, y yo mantuvimos una conversación, me contó como llego a ser madre y su triste historia me conmovió. Le pedí permiso para contarla hoy en mi clase, y ella acepto-A estas alturas, Lanna tenía algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Ella tenia catorce años cuando conoció a su "novio", un hombre mayor, de unos veintiséis años, que la engaño y jugo con sus sentimientos, ella no sabia mucho de la vida por lo que se fascino con el. El no paro de engatusarla hasta que ella acepto tener una relación mas intima con el, y cuando ella se quedo embarazada le prometió inclusive casarse con ella

La profesora continúo su historia, mas sus puños estaban apretados en su regazo, y su mirada denotaba furia.

Hizo una pausa suspiro y cerro los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir, el dolor que reflejaba en su cara me contagio la tristeza, no solo a mi ya que Alice a mi lado se removía incomoda a mi lado izquierdo.

-El, la engaño. Engaño a Helen, una tarde ella fue a la casa de el para "darle una sorpresa", encontró su dirección por casualidad, y cuando llego allí la sorpresa se la llevo ella misma.

Descubrió que estaba casado, tenía un pequeño hijo de dos años y que ella no era la primera en caer en sus redes-La profesora suspiro, esta vez su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos furiosos fulminaron la pared detrás de nosotros. La mayoría de la clase estallo en quejas contra aquel hombre desalmado que engañaba adolescentes, y las dejaba embarazadas-Lo se, ese hombre debería estar entre rejas, pero déjenme continuar la historia-Pidió Lanna haciendo silencio.

Cuando ella se entero de la cruda realidad, se fue a su casa destrozada. El, no teniendo suficiente con engañarla de esa vil manera, la busco y la agredió físicamente. Helen casi pierde a su bebe

En este punto la clase estallo en quejas, supongo que si pensaban como yo querrían ir y linchar al desgraciado que trato mal a Helen. En ese instante me di cuenta de la cara de furia que tenía Edward a mi lado, tenía sus puños apretados y la mandíbula apretada. Tontamente me sentí dichosa por saber que el reprobaba esa asquerosa actitud, y que seguramente golpearía al tipo si lo tuviera delante.

Tan absorta estaba, que me perdí unas pocas de las palabras de la profesora.

-…Al final, cuando se recupero y salio del hospital, decidió que ese niño no tenia culpa de nada, y que cuidaría de su bebe-La cara de la profesora se ilumino un poco mientras se sumía en sus recuerdos, una sutil sonrisa surco su aniñado rostro-Helen me explico que es muy difícil cuidar de un bebe a su edad, y por eso quiero que ustedes tengan la responsabilidad, de cuidar algo hasta nuestra próxima clase-

Ella nos sonrío abiertamente, ignorando los murmullos de la clase.

Ni siquiera se inmuto por los comentarios que algunos estaban haciendo.

Salio de la clase para volver después con una caja de cartón grande y plana. Comenzó a escarbar en la caja sin dejar a nadie mirar que había dentro de esta.

Algunos estudiantes ya estaban haciendo sus propias conjeturas.

Jessica se llevo el premio a la ridiculez del día cuando "sugirió" que quizás tendríamos que cuidar un bebe entre todos.

Alice a mi lado me miraba y daba saltitos en su silla.

La profesora simplemente siguió escarbando en su caja.

Yo estaba tan sumida en mis propias adivinaciones que cuando la voz aterciopelada de Edward, trono en ese murmullo molesto, mi corazón bombeo con fuerza contra mi pecho. Y yo di un respingo.

-Ese maldito intento de hombre debería estar entre rejas-Susurro, estaba tan indignado que sus brillantes ojos verdes brillaban furiosos.

Alice a mi lado se inclino a su hermano por detrás de mi espalda y asintió con fervor, apoyando las palabras de Edward.

Yo solo suspire, dándole también la razón.

-¡Chicos!-La profesora estaba al frente de la clase, emocionada. Sus ojos brillaban y sonreía de oreja a oreja, en este punto yo personalmente creí que estaba algo demente. No por el echo de su felicidad, si no por que en su mano, tenia un huevo, un huevo de gallina con ojos, boca y unos mechones de pelo hechos con lana color miel-Durante toda una semana cuidaran a un huevo, por parejas. Deberán ponerles nombre, y hacer un seguimiento de todo lo que han hecho con el. Tienen que programar sus horas de sueño, si han dormido bien o mal, las comidas que les han dado etcetc-

Vale, ahora si estaba pensando seriamente que la profesora era una maniaca, ¿Cómo demonios pretendía que alimentáramos y durmiéramos a un huevo?

Se que estáis pensando que es ridículo, lógicamente no pretendo que alimentéis un huevo, ni nada de eso, es completamente imaginativo. Solo pretendo que imaginéis que es un bebe, que os preocupéis de el, y por sobre todo que sepáis lo que se siente cuidar de algo tan frágil, como esto

Levanto el huevo otra vez en su mano y miro a la clase, que por la cara de puzzle que tenían, juraría que estaban tan asombrados como yo.

A mi lado Edward trato de esconder la carcajada como una repentina tos, no funciono.

Alice lo fulmino con la mirada, y por lo que pude ver, ella estaba totalmente emocionada de cuidar el bendito huevo.

Para mi asombro levanto la mano y espero que la profesora la llamara.

-Si ¿Señorita…?-

-Alice Cullen-Se presento mi amiga a mi lado, Edward me miro preguntándome sin palabras, si yo sabia lo que pretendía su hermana. Me encogí de hombros, Alice se aclaro su garganta y continuo-Me preguntaba, ya que dijiste que podíamos hacerlo por parejas, si podríamos elegir parejas de otros cursos-Pregunto, ahora si entendí, ella quería cuidar su hijo-huevo con Jasper.

-No lo había pensado-Replico la profesora pensativa-Pero si, pueden cuidar al huevo con cualquier persona, pueden ser parejas de hombre-mujer, pero también pueden ser hombre-hombre, o mujer-mujer, incluso madres o padres solteros si lo desean así-Explicó, algunas chicas estallaron en risitas tontas, yo rodee los ojos-El reto consiste, en que el huevo deberá permanecer intacto hasta la próxima clase, y me entregaran su "historia" con el huevo, por supuesto para los que están pensando en, "si se rompe compro otro", no podrá ser así, todos tienen un código, si lo rompen deberán pasar por un reto. Los retos los repartiré en la próxima clase, cuando me entreguen a sus huevos adoptivos-Explico con una sonrisita, Alice a mi lado batió las palmas emocionada.

La profesora pidió que nos pusiéramos en fila, para recoger nuestros huevos cuando Rosalie entro por la puerta, tan hermosa como siempre.

Su cara estaba algo hinchada, y aun así, seguía pareciendo una modelo.

Pidió amablemente entrar, entregándole la justificación a la profesora. Cuando Alice le contó lo que haríamos, para mi sorpresa, se mostró feliz con la clase y dijo que esa profe le gustaba.

-¿Cómo se llamara tu pequeño?, creo que llamare Jasper junior al mío-Alice y Rosalie hablaban animadas, yo trataba de contener la risa.

-El mío será una preciosa niñita-Comento Rosalie, sus ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Espero que no se parezca a su padre, o mas bien será una niña-huevo-mono, o algo así-Inquirió a mi lado un Edward que no podía contener mas la risa, yo tampoco pude aguantar y me reí con el a mandíbula batiente. Imagine al huevo con la cara de Em y eso fue suficiente para reírme como una histérica.

-Vale, ya que estáis tan graciosos ¿Qué harás con tu huevo Bella?-Pregunto molesta Alice.

-¿Tortilla?-Pregunte inocentemente, a mi lado Edward volvió a reírse como un demente, y yo lo acompañe contagiada por sus musicales carcajadas.

En cuanto Alice me miro con fingido dolor y me llamo "come niños", las lágrimas aguaron mis ojos, no podía parar de reír.

Cuando conseguí controlarme, era casi nuestro turno para conseguir un huevo.

-Seré una madre soltera-Asimile, Alice me miro indignada, y para mi sorpresa Edward también.

-No puedes hacerle eso a un bebe, tiene que tener un padre-Dijo Rosalie, se estaban tomando muy a pecho esto de tener hijos-huevo.

-Oh vamos-Rodé mis ojos-No le pediré a nadie que sea el padre de un huevo, es patético-Explique, como si no fuera obvio…

Y entonces, cuando escuche la frase que salio por la boca de Edward, mi cara se puso granate.

Se que fue una reacción tonta, pero no pude controlarlo.

-Yo seré su padre-Dijo solemne.

Alice y Rosalie lo miraron con sorpresa, yo solo podía intentar respirar, por un momento pensé que no seria tan malo tener que cuidar un huevo, cuando Edward fuera el padre.

Luego me di cuenta, de que era patético y lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Qué?-Me pregunto entre divertido e indignado-Seré un buen padre-Dijo, y me sonrío de lado dejándome algo atontada.

Cuando mis mejillas tomaron el color normal, y Alice dejo de reír bajo su aliento, mirando de Edward a mí, fue nuestro turno de ir a por nuestro huevo.

Yo, no estaba muy segura de si mis piernas no me temblarían al ponerme en pie, así que fue Edward el que se levanto.

Avanzo hasta el escritorio de la profesora y cuando regreso, me sonrío de lado.

Volví a ponerme roja.

-¡Bella!-Mike me llamo desde el principio de la clase, oh no…el también venia con un huevo en la mano y sus ojos, tenían un matiz de ilusión que no me gusto ni un pelo.

Por suerte, antes de que llegara Edward ya estaba a mi lado.

-Pensé que podríamos compartir la tarea-Me indico Mike señalando el huevo y luego a el mismo, tuve que aguantar la risa y cuando fui a contestar, la voz aterciopelada de Edward, se me adelanto.

-Yo seré el padre del huevo de Bella-Explico, tan solemne que no pude reprimir las risitas histéricas que escaparon de mi boca, y en cuanto el se dio cuenta de cuan tonto sonó su anuncio, estallo en risas también. Nos ganamos una reprobatoria mirada de Alice, y un molesto Mike que se dio la vuelta airado sin despedirse.

Definitivamente, la situación era para reírse.

Yo cuidaría por dos semanas un huevo cocido, tendría que "darle de comer" e imaginar que era "mi bebe" y el dios griego, que tenia a mi lado en ese momento desternillado de la risa, seria el padre.

Por un momento, un orgullo desconocido inundo mi pecho.

Al instante fue reemplazado por desazón, ese seria el único "proyecto de hijo" que algún día tendría con Edward Cullen.

Y aunque no me gustaba pensar tan dramática y estupidamente sobre un maldito huevo de gallina, no pude evitar pensar. Que en realidad, quizás si disfrutaría ese pequeño proyecto.


End file.
